Without any Regrets, Just Doubts
by Elizabeth Clark
Summary: It's been forever... but it's here!
1. Jordans Arrival and the Tribe

"You'll like it here, Dear." Mary, my social worker told me. Sure. The pudgy woman pulled into the parking lot of the diner, making my body tense. "Aren't you excited? Your Dad's right inside!"

You would have thought she'd won the lottery. This gal thought we had something special since we share the same first name. Since I haven't gone by 'Mary' since I was nine, I deny our connection. I replied by pulling on my hoodie while following her out of her SUV. We walked up the stairs of the diner and entered it, forcing myself to numb.

A man sat at a booth by himself, sipping coffee. He had a blond buzz cut but wore civilian clothes, as if afraid to let anyone know what he was in case this would scar his reputation. Mary smiled at him and motioned for me to come over, smiling.

"Major Sherwood, it's nice to meet you! How are you?"

The man stood up and looked at her, nodding. His eyes widened as they landed on me. I was tempted to flip him the bird but decided not to give him the satisfaction. This entire trade of my custody was really pissing me off but who cared? Not my grandmother, not NSS, not Mary, and especially not this ass.

"Good. How was your trip?"

"Long. Meridian to Charleston, whew. Mind if we sit down and get food. I'm sure Jordan's famished."

Mary motioned for me to sit between her and the window, as if afraid I'd run if she didn't corner me. I slid in as my phone went off and pulled it out, texting Emily that I was finally in Charleston. The Major watched me, unsure what to say. Mary smiled at me as the waitress came up as asked what we wanted. "I'll have coffee. Jordan, what do you want?"

"Herbal tea." I really wanted a beer but I didn't think it'd run over to well with a social worker and Army Major watching me like a Kennedy. "_Danke_."

"My wife's best friend, Claudia Joy, likes herbal tea too." The Major told me. "She also does yoga."

"Jordan does yoga and karate! What a coincidence!" Big God damn deal, Mary.

I looked at him, a brow raised. "And how is your _wife_ taking the new addition to your family?"

He stared at me, off guard by my boldness. "Well, considering the circumstances"-

"Circumstances? You mean, the fact you were married when you knocked Bianca up?"

"Jordon, please." Mary scolded me as the Major tensed. I rolled my eyes, looking back out the window. "What would you like to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." This place wreaked of things I hadn't over indulged in since I was eleven.

"Dear, the doctor says you need to eat. You've lost to much weight in the past month."

"They make good French toast." The Major offered as the waitress brought us our drinks. "My son and I eat here once a month."

"How is _he_ taking this?" I shot, receiving another glare from Mary.

The Major's face looked proud. "He's deployed until next week."

I sipped my tea, ignoring him. The rest of breakfast went by slowly and an hour later, we rose to transfer my bags to the Majors car. Mary actually _cried_ as she told me good-bye, giving me her cell number if I needed anything. The Major and I stood by his car, watching as she pulled out. Once her brown SUV was out of sight, I walked around his vehicle and slid into the passenger seat. He followed my motions with the driver seat, sighing as he sat down.

"As soon as we get on base, you'll need to get an post I.D. I can get it tonight but don't try to go anywhere until then."

"Fine." I told him, popping my MP3 in. Where the hell was I going to go anyway?

"My wife, Denise, set up a room for you already. She was going to take you shopping for anything you need soon. School doesn't start for a few more months so that's not necessarily a worry. Do you, ah, like school?"

"I have a full ride stationed at MUW if I maintain a four-point-o."

The Major nodded at this, his face excepting. "Jeremy was academic also. I was never a school fan myself, but I bared with it. My parent's never excepted failure."

"Neither did Bianca."

The small talk the Major was presenting stopped instantly. We were in pure silence for ten whole minutes until we pulled into a line of cars in front of a military base. I pulled out my phone and Emily asked me what the Major was like. I replied back, commenting on how bitchy he was taking the subject of my mother.

"Major, good evening. Does your passenger have an I.D."

"Ah, no, she's a new resident. I have her temporary information on file already though."

The black man looked past the Major to me and spoke evenly. "Miss, state your full name, place of birth, and blood type."

As if I'd never dealt with this before. "Mary Jordon Richardson-Sherwood, Meridian Naval Air Hospital, 'O' positive."

The man acted completely robotic to any inquiry about my name. Just how the military liked them. "Information affirmative. Major, you may pass."

The base had a lot of people in 'ARMY' tee-shirts jogging around and civilian dressed persons walking around like their lives were perfect. I shook my head at the whole scene, wanting to barf. I though Meridian was bad. At least they separated their civilians from their officers during work hours.

After another ten minutes of driving, we pulled up into a cozy and nice little house with the perfect garden and yard. I wanted to snort at the clique setting. A pretty woman woman with black hair and tan skin walked out, waving at us. I looked at her and instantly tensed. It was scary how much she looked Bianca.

"You okay, Mary?"

"It's Jordan." I corrected the Major.

"Your file says Mary." He informed me. The traditionally, simple minded always annoyed me.

"If you lean my way on this, I won't mention how much your wife looks like _my mother_."

The man tensed his jaw, catching my eye. "Watch the mouth. This is my roof, my rules."

He exited his vehicle before I could respond. I followed his action, unsure of what else I could do. His wife pecked him on the mouth and then turned to me, walking around the car as I pulled my headphones out.

"Hello Mary, I'm Denise. It's nice to have you here!"

What the hell was I? A foreign exchange students? She went to hug me but I held out my hand to her, making her face drop for a second before she returned to her chipper expression and shook it. Her hands were smooth, not like Bianca's calloused palms had been. "It's nice to meet you too."

Major pulled my bags inside and Denise stayed by my side as I walked in. They had a nice, little home. It fit for a Major's salary. I looked around the house and saw pictures of a boy around nineteen. He looked more like Denise but wore the Army like the Major.

"Dee, did anyone call while I was out?" The Major appeared back from the hallway, watching my observations with panic. And they try to say the military makes a man out of you.

Mrs. Beaver smiled. "No. Are you two hungry? I could make some sandwiches up if you wanted."

"That would be wonderful. Neither of us ate much at breakfast."

"I'm going to go unpack." I announced, hating how rehearsed these lines sounded.

"Your room's second on the left." Denise told me. "There's a shelf cleared for you in the bathroom too, Dear."

"_Danke_." I nodded, walking down the hall.

The room was nice. It had white walls, purple sheets and oak furniture. I pulled open my bag and grabbed a hair-tie, pulling my blond curls up as I opened the window and looked out. The birds were chirping and a dog across the lawn was barking. I rolled my eyes at the normality and proceeded to pull Lord of the Flies from my suitcase.

Half an hour later, Denise knocked on my door. I hadn't even started unpacking but she didn't comment.

"I didn't know what you liked on your sandwiches so I left it out for you to make. Interesting read?" I shrugged. The woman sat down on the edge of my bed, making me focus harder on Simons attack on Piggy. "I know how hard this must be for you. It's a lot to take in. If you"-

"Dee, Pamela's here!" Major, thankfully, cut her off.

"Come and get food whenever you feel like it, Jordan." Denise smiled as she rose and closed my door, leaving me alone. I sighed and leaned back as Emily texted me back. I snorted as I replied, indeed, Denise was a servant of her husbands and the military's will.

***

I woke up around six that morning. I was sweating and shaking like a junkie on withdrawals, though I couldn't remember what the dream had been about. When I was with my grandmother, she made me move to the room farthest from hers because I used to talk in my sleep and wake her. A migraine began to make my head throb and I rose, heading for the bathroom. After fifteen minutes of throwing up, the bloody nose started. My doctor said this happens when I'm stressed but I think he said that to make Mary leave him alone. I've had spells like this when I was completely rested and comfortable and think it's just another fluke in my dysfunctional genetics.

I held a rag to my face and walked out to the back yard _lanai_, holding my head back. The sticky humidity of the heat was already coming on and I knew before the day was out my hair would frizz like an Afro worn by the Jackson Five. An hour passed and the bleeding stopped. I rose and walked back inside the house to find Denise and the Major at the breakfast bar, flirting. They looked up at me and saw blood on my face and demanded an explanation.

"They happen all the time." I assured them.

"You need a physical for the Army too. Dee, can you take her in and see if the doctor can get her some medication for that?" I rolled my eyes, wanting to smack him. "Get dressed, Jordan. You and Dee are going to spend the day with the Holden's."

His house wife smiled when she saw my face. "Claudia Joy has a daughter, Emmalin, that's your age. She's excited to meet you."

I closed the door to my room and grabbed my phone, texting Emily. She told me not to go all preppy on her. I sighed, deciding to go along with this little _entourage_ for now. I pulled on a green tank top and a yellow halter, knowing I wasn't going to get away with just one of those two here. I pulled on my jeans and pulled my hair into twin French braids, deciding not to deal with curling the mess today. I grabbed my Kicks and walked out to find Denise cleaning up, a plate sitting on the counter for me. I saw the bacon and almost vomited again.

The woman turned around from the sink and raised a brow. "Are you okay, Dear?"

"Yeah. Fine."

She turned around to fully look at me, drying her hands with a towel.

"I can make you something else if you don't like eggs, bacon and hash browns."

"I'm fine. Just not hungry." I lied.

"You never did eat last night. Come on, I can make almost anything you can think of." Denise encouraged. "I have some leftover fruit salad in the fridge. You want to try it?"

I didn't answer but she served me a bowl, taking the plate of deep-fried trash away. I ate half of the fruit salad and a cup of milk to please Mrs. Beaver and then followed her to the car.

"Your doctors appointment's tomorrow at one. Are there any sports you do in school?"

"None that I want to continue." We stopped at a corner and she looked over at me, asking what I used to do. "Track, softball, gymnastics and some cheer leading too."

"Wow, you get around." Denise punned.

Claudia Joy Holden was a pretty housewife with charisma and brains. She was the type that could be partner at a major firm but decided to get married instead. Her daughter, Emmalin, was a little different. Though pretty, I could tell she was a little more socially awkward. When the miniature Holden came down the stairs, she stared at me with wide eyes. "Wow, you're prettier than Ashley Lynnette said."

I stared at her with disbelief. "Lax Lynnette's father works on this base?"

"What's 'Lax' suppose to imply?" The girl asked.

"She's never strict on using protection when the goes on her cherry poppin' sprees."

"Okay, that's enough for now." Denise told me, blushing as her best friends mouth dropped. "Her father works with yours and I think it's best not to start rumors."

"Jordan, you want to go outside? All they're going if FRG stuff." Emmalin offered, noticing her mother's still stunned expression. I followed her willingly. Bianca used to say the only thing FRG was useful for was to cheer on the base, as if they were in actual competition. The brunette walked out to the street and we began moving in silence. After a few minutes, the Holden girl smiled at me and spoke.

"So Lynette said you're a history nut."

"She would know." That bitch copied off of me during our fall final last year and convinced our teacher I was the cheater. I had to retake that damn class this summer. "What all has Lax said about me anyway?"

"Well... good and bad things." The girl stated, tensed. She looked at me and spoke cautiously. "I don't believe any of it."

"How would you know? I met you ten minutes ago?"

"Well... it's clique gossip. Mostly claiming your sleep around a lot, drink, smoke... the normal stuff."

Two outta three... Lynette's cutting back. We walked to a park where a group of boys were playing ball. I caught eyes with a shirtless red head who had possession of the ball, causing him to lose focus. Another boy with a shirt on stole it and dunked it. Another shirtless boy swore, looking up at us.

"Hey Holden, who's your friend? I think Tyler's found himself a new piece of eye candy." Emmalin blushed as he motioned for us to come over to them. I noticed he was five-nine with short hair and green eyes. "What do you go by?"

"Jordan." I replied back, pulling my phone from my pocket and replying back to Emily's text. "Who's losing?"

"Shirts." He told us, tossing the ball over the fence. I caught it as he lifted his arms over his head, flexing his taunt chest muscles as he breathed raggedly. "Ever played?"

"A little. Holden, go with the skins and see if you can simmer down their ego so they don't cry when shirts kick their asses."

"Dream on, Sweetheart." The boy laughed, dropping his arms. The sun radiated his tan skin.

Holden looked at me nervously, oblivious to my ultimatums. "Jordan, Jake's really good. He's trying out for the Varsity team next year."

"Then be sure to let everyone know the first day he was beat by a girl." I told her, pulling off my halter. I caught Jake's eye and walked onto the court with Emmalin on my heals, bouncing the ball. "Four on four, no tricks or trips. Just straight up dribble, defense and score. Questions?"

Two hours later, shirts beat skins fifteen to ten. Holden shook her head as she gasped, sweaty and red face. "You're not a hustler, that's for sure. Oh, Mom just texted me. We better head back."

I nodded and went to grab my halter from the court. Just as I did so, Jake walked up and placed two arms on the fence, pinning me to it. "Nice game."

"You didn't cry too much when you lost. Good sportsman ship." The brown haired boy smirked at me. I looked past his shoulder to see Emmalin staring at us with confusion. "I better leave or my guardians are going to hunt me down."

"That seems to be the way parents act around here." I glanced at his shoulder and noticed sweat on the muscled flesh and wiggled. He smirked at my flustered movement. "What's your number, All-Star?"

"You think I'm that easy?" I told him, catching his eyes. The dark orbs glittered as he smirked.

"You're going to have guys on your tail like a dog in heat when school starts. I don't think you want to walk through the halls with a fan club. The best way to do avoid that is to claim someone before then."

"What makes you think I don't already have one?" I shot as Emmalin motion for me to hurry up.

"You don't normally checking people out for two hours and then report back to your claim." Jake smirked, lifting his right hand to roll the end of my left braid in his fingers. "With me, you win on both turfs. You're not stuck with a Generals son, but your not with an idiot who's parents have been Privates for the past ten years. Take it or leave it."

We stared at each other for the next few minutes, our eyes dueling. I pulled a pen out of my back pocket and turned to his left arm, writing ten digits on the muscled limb in red ink as he released my hair. "Work on your rebound, it's squeaky."

"I'm sure you'll be able to help me with that."

I ran to Emmalin, who insisted we needed to run all the way back to her house.

"What the hell were you doing? Mom doesn't like being late to lunch reservations and we still need to shower and change."

We arrived on the patio to find Denise and Holden going through tones of seating arrangements.

"Emmalin, I texted you twenty minutes ago! Denise, meet us there in half an hour. Hopefully we won't be _to_ late."

I waved good-bye to Emmalin as Denise and I walked back to her car and I slid in. The woman wrinkled her brow, breathing out her mouth. "What exactly where you two doing? You wreak."

"There were some kids from the high school playing basketball and we joined them."

"You sweat worse thank Frank." The dark skinned woman complained, rolling down the window. I rolled my eyes as I received another text from Emily.

'_How hot we talking?_'

'_Hotter than Darren Grover._' I replied getting a reply back seconds later.

'_Damn... sign me up for enlistment!_'

***

Bianca had never dragged me to dinner with her co-workers before. Then again, she wasn't exactly on good terms will all of them like Denise was. Emmalin and I watched as 'The Tribe', as I decided to call them, sat and chatted when we came back from the bathroom. Though 'co-workers' wasn't the politically correct term, that's how I described the relationship with everyone on a military base; even between married couples.

"Girls, everyone's here! Come and sit!" Claudia Joy ordered. "Denise, go ahead and introduce her!"

"Jordan, these are our friends. This is Roland Burton, his wife is a Kernel."- A fit, black man with a infant nodded to me, smiling.- "Pamela Moran, she's a radio talk show host on base;"- A woman with frizzy, red hair smiled at me.- "and Roxy LaBlanc, the owner of the Hump Bar right outside base."- the woman was blonde and wore more expressive clothing than the other wives. Bianca would call her the 'slut being converted into a housewife'.- "And everyone, this is Jordan."

"It's nice to meet you, Sweetheart. Denise has been talking about you all week." Moran told me. I was sure it wasn't me the conversing was focused on, but rather the infidelity Major had done that resulted in my birth.

"Yeah. Denise finally gets to escape from riding on bike's with Frank- oh wait, you started that." Burton teased her, smiling at me.

I tensed as he looked at me, converting my eyes to LeBlancs shirt. "I have a top like that in green."

"What? Damn, I envy you! They were out when I went to the store!" The blond's Alabama accent was thick. "Wanna trade?"

"You can have it for five bucks. I'm a size smaller than you but it's lose on me." The woman smiled, downing her arm in success as Moran and Claudia Joy burst out laughing. The waiter came with our drinks and I sipped my cold tea. When asking for our orders, I went with chicken soup and a salad.

"Get some dessert too." Claudia Joy told me encouragingly.

"No thank you." I told her quietly, focusing on a painting on the wall. "I'm not that hungry."

"We make a lovely chocolate and peanut butter brownies." The waiter offered, the entire table focusing on me. "Perhaps you can share it with someone else here?"

"Oh, I will!" Moran called. "I love those things, just not the price."

An hour later, I took a bathroom break to answer a text. '_What are you doing tonight?_'

_'Trying to avoid spending the night at the Holden's_.' I replied back to Jake.

'_My parent's are in Vancouver and my aunts staying with me. She checks in on me two times a day and spends the rest of her time shopping. Wanna play some ball tonight instead of dealing with 'Goody-Two-Shoes'?_'

_'She's not too bad, her mother's just a pain in the ass.'_ I told him, getting an 'lol' in reply. '_I'll try to come around Wednesday. When do your parents get back?'_

_'Next weekend. How about Monday?'_

According to the work schedule in the kitchen, Denise was working from three to nine that day. Major would be off but the chances of him actually wanting to spend time with me were slim. At least, they'd stay that way unless he knew Jake's parents were gone for an entire week. I guessed he wanted to do more than play on courts and I didn't want the Army getting in my business.

_'Alright. Where do we meet?' _

'_My place._' Screw _guessing_, I was positive this boy wanted in my pants.

_'Okay.'_


	2. Deception, Lies and Homecomings

Monday afternoon was a quit one. Denise was at work and the Major was on the couch, watching the pregame. He was tapping his hand on the arm of the couch from anxiety. Jeremy was coming in on Wednesday and both of the Sherwood adults had been as stressed as squirrels crossing Dallas traffic during rush hour. I rose from the breakfast bar with my book, receiving a look from my parental contributor.

"You like football?"

"Some. I made plans to play ball with some kids I met over the weekend."

"Names?"

Crap. How I worded this reply would determine whether I was going to leave here or be labeled a whore in the making by this military robot. "Six kids from the high school. Emmalin knows them."

"Oh, okay. How do you like Emmalin? Claudia Joy and Denise are real close and it'd be a good thing if you two enjoyed each others company."

I almost sighed in relief at his logic. 'If the Holden's daughter knows these kids, they must be good influences.' Bianca wasn't never this simple minded

"She can be uptight about her behavior where her parents are concerned but it's cool. She reminds me of my friend, Emily."

"Emily...?"

"Schwartz. She's back in Meridian." I told him.

Major turned back to the television, signaling a subject change "What time will you be back?"

"Before dark. Denise wants me to help her clean up the house for Jeremy's arrival."

"That's nice of you to be helping out Dee." This made him smile like he had at the diner. "Jeremy's real anxious to meet you. I sent that photo Mary e-mailed me and he said he wanted a factual image."

"I feel the same sentiments." I lied. That photo was taken when I was six years younger and fifty pounds heavier than I am now. "I need to get going. I'll see you later."

"Be back at eight."

I followed the directions Jake had texted me and ended up in front of a blue house three blocks from the Sherwood's. I knocked on the door and waited a couple of minutes before the boy answered in his ball shorts. His bare chest laid bare before me, shinning in the sunlight.

"Hey, long walk?" He punned. I rolled my eyes, smirking as he let me into a lavishly decorated house. "Excuse the decor. My mom's an interior designer with a ceramic fetish."

"It's nice." I told him, finding a picture of Jake with an older man I guessed was his father and two older boys. "Brothers and father?"

"Yeah. Rick's at UNC and Paul's in Albuquerque with a construction crew. Take a seat. You want something to drink?"

"Tea, if you have it." The couch was soft and inviting like Bianca's had been. Five minutes later Jake came back in with a can of soda and a green glass. "So what rank's your dad?"

"Major. Mom or dad enlisted?"

"The paternal is a Major too." I told him, sipping the cool liquid.

Jake nodded, opening his can. "When did you guys arrive?"

"I came here Thursday. Sherwood's been here for God knows how long."

"You're Sherwood's daughter?" The brown haired boy glanced at me, confused. "Sherwood's been married for almost twenty-one years. My Dad was in basics with him. You're younger than his son... you're shitting me! You have a different mother?" I nodded and he swore again. "Hot damn, he _cheated_ on his wife and he wasn't discharged? Why?"

"If you're writing a book on loopholes in military rules of conduct, leave this chapter out." I put my cup on the table and turned to him, noticing there was still a visible trace of my digits on his arm. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We could watch the game, play cards, talk about our favorite books or have sex now. Up to you really?" Jake smirked, sipping his soda and putting it on the coffee table.

"I not a big football fan and I suck at poker." I unbuttoned two of the buttons on my shirt, my fingers catching his gaze. "I recently read a book that was so dreadful I almost burned it. Ever heard of _Lord of the Flies_?"

Jake nodded as I unbuttoned two more buttons, the lace of my bra showing. His face went red. "Bad book."

"Yeah. So out of those options, having sex is probably the most tempting. Do you agree?" I pulled down three more buttons before he grabbed it and tore the rest of the buttons open. Jake pulled my face to his and kissed me hard, hitching my breath as he cupped my chest. "Where's-your...room?"

"Mmh... I'll show-you." Jake moved on top of me and spread my legs open, gripping my thighs. He hoisted me up on his waist and I clasped my legs around his hips, rubbing against. "Crap Jordan..."

I pulled my mouth from his and attacked his throat as he moved, making him moan and tense. A few minutes later, I was thrown on a bed. I looked up at Jake, my chest rising. His green eyes were glazed over and there was a tell-tale dent in his shorts. He climbed onto me and kissed me again, straddling me as he unbuttoned my jeans and played with the straps on my thong.

"You on the...pill?" He mumbled. I nodded, grabbing at the waistband of his shorts. "Condom just- to be sure..." I nodded again, kicking my shoes off. Jake reach over to his nightstand and put a hand inside the draw, dragging out an aluminum package. "Damn... you're so..."

"So what?" I breathed, moving to his earlobe. The scent of cinnamon-spice soap filled my nostrils, making me squirm.

"... hot right now."

"God, I hope so if you're screwing me when we've known each other for twenty-four hours."

***

Something was tracing lines on my hip. I opened my eyes and looked up to find Jake watching me. He smirked, continuing his menstruations when I didn't request him to halt.

"Hey sleepy head. Hungry?"

"What time is it?"

"About seven. What time do you need to get home?"

"Eight." I sat up and yawned, rubbing my face. "I need to go take a shower."

"Bathroom's down the hall, on the left. Grilled cheese good?"

I nodded, rising with his sheet and heading down the hall. The hot water felt good on my body. I used Jake's mothers body wash to get sweat and fluid off my body and then stepped out. There were Hickeys all over my neck and chest, standing out against my freckles. I brushed my hair and walked down to his room to redress. I looked around his room for my shirt after I had everything else accounted for and remembered Jake had taken it off in the living room. I headed down the hall and came face-to-face with a red-faced Emmalin and Jake.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" She yelled, glaring at Jake. "You told me you hadn't seen her since we played ball at the park!"

"Holden, trust me, I didn't think she'd walk out here and confirm every one of your accusations." The boy told her, rubbing his face.

"Denise and Major Sherwood have been calling you for an hour!" The girl went on as she turned to me. "When they said you were hanging with people 'I knew', I came over here after the little stunt you two pulled in the park. By the way, I _do not_ hang out Jake Williams and _never_ let anyone insinuate I do _again_!"

I pulled out my phone, wincing when I saw nineteen missed calls. I was in for it now.

"Okay, here's how we're doing to do this. Jake and I were walking around post and my phone didn't pick up the calls. It's Sprint, they'll buy it. Emmalin, you found us just as you were walking towards his house. I'll say I'm sorry and all that crap and no harm, no foul."

"You want me to lie to my parents?" Emmalin exclaimed. "Why the hell would I do that!"

"Because the day will come when you'll need me to lie for you and I'll gladly do it. So what's it going to be? Rat me out or encourage an alliance, Holden?"

The brunette stared at me and shook her head, pursing her lips furiously. "Whatever, just get your shirt on and let's go."

Emmalin walked outside to wait on the patio as I pulled on the shirt and buttoned it. I looked over at Jake as he plopped on the couch, quiet. "What?"

"We need to be more careful." I nodded, praying to God no one would notice the missing buttons on my shirt. "I'll see you later?"

"Defiantly." I smirked. Jake returned my expression and rose to kissed me good-bye. He nibbled on my upper lip until Emmalin ordered me to hurry up. "I'll text you if I pass exception."

There were three cars parked at the house. We walked up the driveway find the Denise,Claudia Joy and a man I'd never seen before. They Army wives looked at me with relief. The Major looked pissed. Denise ran to me, still in her paramedic uniform. "Thank God you're alright! I clocked out early when Frank couldn't get a hold of you! What happened?"

"My phone didn't ring at all. I'm really sorry I worried everyone. The reception for Sprint acts weird around here."

"Where the hell where you at anyway?" The Major demanded, walking next to his wife.

Denise tensed. "Frank, don't"-

"Jake and I were walking around and we ran into Emmalin as we passed his house." I lied. The Holden daughter next to me nodded in accessory.

"Jake who?" The blond demanded.

"Major Williams son, Major." Emmalin answered quickly.

My parental component looked at me, pointing a finger at me. "I'll be calling Rick when he gets back from Vancouver about this."

I stared at him with disbelief. "What are you accusing me of? I've been here a week and you're already hinting I'm sleeping around?"

"There's no need for that." Denise announced but he cut her off.

"Jordan, this is my house. If you want my respect, you earn it by informing me where you are at all times"-

"Says the pot calling the kettle black." I spat back. "What the hell have you done to earn my respect?"

"Frank"-

"You're staying in my house, aren't you? Eating my food? Being apart of my family?"

"May I remind you that you that Bianca didn't let you know you knocked her up until after she died? Hell, I can't blame her."

"That is enough!" Major moved close enough to my face that I could smell beer on his breath. His pale face went red and his eyes widened with anger."Get in that house and shut that prissy mouth of yours! I will not be embarrassed like this in front of my post commander and his family!"

"Screw respect from _your_ family. As long as your co-workers love you, nothing matters. It looks like you and Bianca had a lot in common after all_._" I walked into the house and headed straight for my room, slamming my door. My phone vibrated and I fished it out of my pocket.

_'You alive?' _

I snorted, sitting down as Major's voice rang clearly through the walls.

"Denise, I will not take that crap!... I refuse to have a Jeremy repeat!... She is not her mother! Bianca was a superior officer!..."

I laid down on my bed and pressed my head into my pillow, feeling my blood boil. At least Bianca had never _demanded_ my respect.

***

We stood outside the gates of the airfield that Wednesday. I wore my Wafers in the bright sun with my hair in ringlets that Denise had specifically requested. Since she'd been the one cutting Major off every time he tried to bring up Monday, I decided to go along with it. She wanted to keep this whole 'happy family facade' for her son and as long as she kept her infidel husband at bay, who was I to burst her bubble?

The bus began pulling away from the plane and Denise began rocking in her heels. Major straightened up in his uniform, the pride of this homecoming shinning on his face. Ten minutes of anxious mothers, impatient fathers, worried spouses and annoyed children later, the bus pulled up and parked. I thought Denise was going to wet herself with excitement. The doors opened and men started coming out and families cheered. My guardians waited anxiously until a white male with a brown buzz and chubby cheeks walked down.

"Jeremy!" The boy looked up and smiled as he walked over to his parents. Denise hugged him hard, kissing him. "Oh my God, you're home!"

"I'm glad to be home, Mom!" He smiled and pulled back to shake his father's hand, grinning at the appreciation. He looked between them and raised a brow. "Where is she?"

"Jordan, come meet your brother!" I walked up to him and took my sunglasses of, holding out my hand out to him. He frowned, shaking his head.

"Girl, I refuse to shake my little sisters hand." Jeremy pulled me into a big hug, squeezing me hard. I tensed, surprised by the action. I patted his back and he pulled away, looking back down at me. "You're a lot prettier than the photograph Dad sent. I bet I'm going to be chasing boys off you left and right, ain't I?"

I stared at him, unsure how to reply. I noticed that he had the same eye color as Major did: my eyes. The car ride home was quiet between Major and Jeremy, though Denise happily chatted with him. My half-brother pulled me into conversations too, observing me closely as I spoke.

"Oh God..."

"What?" I asked, having just said something about how bad civilian law enforcement was.

"Mom, you realize you've been living with a female version of Dad for the past week?" Major and I both snorted at the concept. "Seriously. The only difference is Jordan's young, athletic and female. Whereas Dads old, staying with old tricks and probably still leaves his razor stubble in the sink."

"Hey, wait another thirty years and you won't be so inclined to talk trash on your old man." His father told him, smirking. Talk about double standards.

Back at the Ranch, we entered the house and Denise pulled her garlic infested, cheese covered, sauce drowned foreign dish out of the oven and set up the dinning room. I offered to help but she shooed me off and told me to 'get to know Jeremy'. I went back to the living room to find Major watching television so I went down the hall to the other bedroom and found my half-brother on his bed, looking at his hands.

"Hey, you need help with anything?"

He looked up like a deer in the headlights and then smiled crookedly. "No thanks. I have it covered."

"Okay then. I'll leave"- "No, don't go. I have sixteen years to catch up with you on and I better start now or I'll never get there before I deploy again."

I returned his smirk and sat down in his office chair, watching as he rose and opened a bag on his bed.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Everything, though that's a little broad. How about we start with the basics. What's your favorite subject in school?"

"History."

"Gah, you defiantly didn't get that from this family." He laughed. "Was your mom good at history?"

"Bianca was good at everything." I told him, catching his eye. It was the first time someone had directly asked me a question about my mother. "She was good at a lot of things but never over excelled. Or at least tried to do so."

"She was half Indian, right?" Jeremy sat on his bed and opened another bag, watching me.

"Irish-Cherokee." I told him. "Why?"

"I pulled a picture of her obituary off-line when Dad told me. It's scary how much she and Mom look alike. Do you feel comfortable talking about this?"

"Yeah, it's nothing I haven't noticed already." I lied. "I'm sorry if me being here makes your homecoming awkward. Trust me, I didn't want to come here."

"You don't... it's more how Dad's and mom act towards each other. They... they both have had affairs on each other now. The post knows about both of them. Mom had hers with a patient while she and Dad were separated and Dad's was... well, I haven't quite figured that one out." I t made sense now. That was why Denise was so excepting of me. The Major and the Army Wife were even now on the grounds of breaking their vows. And I thought Bianca's ideals on relationships were unhealthy. "I'm sorry about your mother. Despite the circumstances, I'm sure she was a good soldier."

Bianca was a wonderful soldier, which was the main problem in our relationship. Major's cocky 'American-soldier' attitude had nothing on Bianca's 'All-out-Seal' motto. I had three scars on my back from a belt to prove that one.

"Hey you two, dinners ready!" Denise walked in, smiling at us. I wanted to ask her if she'd taken to many antidepressants today. "Jeremy, I made chocolate cheesecake for dessert."

God help my thighs and stomach. "Awesome, Mom!"

Dinner that evening was more vocal than it usually was in the Sherwood house. There was a lot of laughing and jokes, some funny enough for to joke along to. Jeremy ended up forcing me to share a slice of cheesecake with him. Major was watching his sons quick adaptation to me wearily. I resisted the urge to throw my tea in his face.

After I helped Denise with the dishes, Jeremy asked me to go for a walk with him. Once we were away from the house, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What's this thing about you giving Dad crap for yelling at you after you ran off?" I told him my side of the story and then he shook his head, scolding me. "Don't argue with him. Grandpa was strict military and you're not going to break through the barrier. Just feel lucky he's mellowed since I graduated."

"Calling me a whore in front of his boss is mellow?"

"Dad's not easy to understand, Jordan. He's tough even when he's trying to be soft. Just choose your battles wisely." Jeremy turned and looked at the basketball court where four guys were playing. I was disappointed when I realized Jake was present with his posse.

"Hey Jordan, we need two more? You guys wanna play?"

"You know them?" He asked me and I nodded. "Sure! Let's go!"

Jeremy and I arrived back home at eight. Major was on the porch with Denise, talking. They beamed at him when we walked up, laughing at recaps from the game. "Have fun?"

"Lots. _Jordie_ here knows how to work on a court. Three of those guys back there wanted me to leave so they could get her number." I wanted to flip him off but decided to stick my tongue at him instead. "I'm wiped. You three be sure not to stay up all night, you hear?" I snorted as he walked into the house, drunk on adrenaline.

Denise left to take a shower, leaving Major and I alone. I went to leave but he stopped me, his voice softening.

"Jordan, take a seat. We need to talk." I sighed and sat where Denise had been, watching a bug crawl across the outdoor tile. "It may have seemed like I was accusing you of being in the wrong on Monday, but in fact I was just worried. Even so, that gives you no reason to act so disrespectful; especially with people in the yard. I apologize and want to know we can move on from this."

I nodded, still not looking at him. "It's getting late, I'm heading to bed."

"Goodnight Jordan."

I was back in my room when I received a text from Jake.

_'I can't stop thinking about you.'_

_'Am I really that good in bed?' _I replied, pulling off my shirt.

_'Lol. What are you doing?' _I shimmied off my jeans and took a picture of myself, sending it to him. Three minutes later, I received another text._'Can you get away tomorrow?' _

'_Meet me at the courts on Friday.'_

_'Only if you promise not to flirt with my friends anymore. You're my claim, R.S.'_

I smirked, sure he'd found out my full surname from his crew.


	3. Fire and Water: Opposition

I was sweaty and hot. Jake looked at me, wiping his forehead.

"That was great."

"You were suppose to focus on the ball, not my butt."

The brunette leaned back on the bench, grabbing the water bottle from his bag. "Then you shouldn't where short-shorts."

"I have ones shorter than this." I replied as he took a drink of water, choking. I took the bottle from him as he coughed, sipping the cool liquid. "I won't wear them on this base. The Major would kill me, bring me back to life and send me to a convent."

"They would kick you out the first week." He assured me.

If only he knew how many confessions Bianca had hypocritically ordered me to a week before her deployment. "More like the first hour. I was raised by a radical Catholic that made three priests and a bishop resign from their jobs on post."

Jake shook his head, taking the water bottle back from me and pouring some over his head. He ran his fingers through his hair, breathing hard. "What time do you have to be back today?"

"Everyone's at work . Nobody will get home until three."

"Then lets head to my place. I'm starving- God damn, this post is too small." Jake looked up as he swore. I followed his action and saw Burton walking towards us. "That's the last person we needed to see us together. He's your step-mother's best friend."

So much for keeping the Army out of my personal life. My blood boiled as Denise's friend neared us, making me tense beyond belief. Jake glanced over at me, thinking I was cautious over my guardians finding out we were screwing each other. God, I wished it was that.

"Hey Williams, Jordon. It's muggy today." We both nodded. "Jordan, I just came from Claudia Joys. Emmalin said you were shopping with Denise today."

"She was called in." I told him simply, glad that trip had been cut short. And as if he had a right to nose into my life. He was just another bitch that was married to an enlisted wife.

"Well don't overdo it. Williams, walk the girl home and make sure she eats. Denise said the doctor's near proclaiming her underfed."

His wife just had a kid and he was commenting on my weight? "The obsession with averting anorexia is starting to flaw the medical profession."

Burton looked at me, a brow raised at my lip. "I suggest you listen to the expert on this one. You don't want to fool around with your health."

"I thought you were a psychiatrist, Burton? Become a family physician and then I'll take you advice."

"Hey, let's go. I'm hot." Jake cut in before Burton could answer back. "See you around, Sir."

I rose and followed Jake. Burton watched me with a stunned expression as we passed, his eyes wide. Once we made it to the street, Jake looked at me in shock.

"What the hell was that about? Dad's set to deploy with his wife in two weeks! The last thing I need is for LTC Burton to inform him that I'm liping off to her husband!"

"I don't like psychiatrists." I told him, ignoring his self-absorbed words. He wasn't the center of the universe."They scam money out of people by feeding off their every little problem. They're almost as bad as lawyers."

"Wasn't your mom a J.A.G.?" He shot in response.

Oh please. "'Your Mom' jokes are a little immature for someone I'm coming down on, don't you think?" I glanced over at him, a brow raised. Jake pursed his lips, deciding not the retort. "And how did you know that?"

"Rumor going around is Sherwood was attracted to the freak your mother exhibited in court and decided to take it to bed." That was probably true. Bianca's bitch act in court always drew men to her bed like flies to honey. I think there are at least eighty married military personnel in Meridian that can confirm that. We dunk into woods by the Holden's as he continued. "I can't blame them. You have a fiery edge yourself. You ever thought of becoming a lawyer?"

"No thanks. I hate pantyhose. What about you?"

"Nah. I'm looking into accounting or banking. I'm apparently 'as good in math as I am on the court.' Or so my math teacher claims."

"If your work with mathematical digits is anywhere close to the accuracy you do with mine, you're set for life." Jake smirked egotistically at my comment and turned, pinning me to a tree. He kissed me chastely, nibbling on my lips and cupping my chest. I shivered as he slipped his hands under my shirt, causing my eyes to roll in the back of my head. "Can you wait until we get to your place? I'm sweaty."

"You're going to be sweaty anyway when I'm through with you." He pinched skin under my breasts, making me whimper. "You like that?"

"Mmh-huh." I muttered as Jake hitched my legs around his waist, grinding into me. My cell rung, making me growl. I pulled it out as he slid a hand into the left leg on my shorts, messing with my thong strap. The boys lips went to my neck as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I spoke, forcing myself to sound casual.

"Hey, it's Emmalin. I'm heading to the pool in an hour and a half. Want to join?"

"I don't know, I'm hanging out with Jake right now." I ran a hand through his hair, causing him to look up. He saw my expression and put me back on my feet. I leaned against the tree for support as I spoke to her, catching the boys heavy look.

"He can come too as long as you two don't screw each other in front of the entire crowd." She told me, her voice stern. What the hell? Who did she think she was, Bianca?

"We'll be there." I hung up and looked at him, my chest heaving. "Feel like going for a dip around one-thirty?"

"If I agree, can we have sex first?"

"I don't think the major will like hearing I showed up to a family setting with a horny boy on my tail."

"Okay then." Jake smirked at me. "Last one back to my place is on bottom!"

***

Jake pulled into the Fort Marshal Public Pool, sighing. "I don't think I've been here since I was nine."

"I don't blame you." I commented, looking at the crowded setting.

Bianca was stationed in Brussels for eleven months when I was thirteen and brought me along. She paid a private instructor to teach me to swim and then almost skinned him alive when she saw he was teaching me in the traditional, European swimming attire. I almost laughed at her when she filed sexual abuse charges on the guy. As if that was the first time a guy had tried to fool around with me under her nose.

Jake grabbed his back pack and we headed for the line as Claudia Joys car pulled up and Emmalin got out, taking cash from her mother.

"Hey Jordan, Jake; we're going out for ice cream later. Wanna tag along?"

"No thanks. Jeremy and I were going to see a movie tonight." I told her, putting on my polite face. Jake turned her down too, getting a sour face. Army wife-Nazi much?

"Hey Brianna!" Emmalin called over to a red head in a blue one-piece once we entered. The brunette grabbed my hand and practically dragged me across the busy pool area. Jake followed, frowning as we neared the girl. "This is Jordan. Jordan, this is Briana Ashland."

"Wow... Emmalin, you weren't kidding when you said she was pretty." The girl looked up at me from her chair, turning sides for the sun to catch. "Hey Jake, how was basketball camp last month?"

"Okay." Jake threw down a towel and proceeded to pull his shirt off. I heard Briana suck in as he grabbed my arm. "Come into the water. It looks nice."

I pulled off my shirt and shorts as he left my side, hearing the red head snort.

"Of course Ample Arms would grab you. I've been on his tail for three years and he has yet to even try to get in my pants."

Emmalin snorted, pursing her lips as I caught her eye. If birdie talked, she wouldn't sing again.

The water was nice on my slowly darkening skin. Unfortunately, I was going to be Cherokee red after today and I knew it. I moved around the water and bumped into a black boy, catching his eye. I went rigid as the smell of sun tan lotion and his sweat filled my nostrils.

"Hey James, get your own!" Jake came up next to me as the black boy man-hugged him. I slipped as far back from the boy as I could without making it obvious. I crossed my arms, suddenly feeling naked in my modest two-piece. "How was Monte Cello?"

"Man, I know my mom's a history major, but that don't mean I gotta be one too!"

They continued to talk and I moved to the deep end of the pool where less people where at. Three adults talked as a kid played with toys in the water from the edge. I caught sight of a ladder and decided to get out. I pulled myself up and was almost out when a ball hit me in the face, causing me to fall back. Water flowed around my face like a wool blanket and I started to shake.

_Bianca pulled my shirt off and pushed me in the bathtub, turning the shower on. I felt her climb in and sit down, pulling me on her lap so the water still fell on me._

_"Paramedics will be here soon, Baby. Do you remember who gave you the drink?"_

_I shook my head, wondering how long she was going to buy that lie._

I rose from the water, inhaling sharply. I jumped when I felt hands on my shoulders, looking around to face Emmalin. "Hey, we're playing water polo- are you okay?"

I nodded, shaking lightly. She watched me hesitantly as LeBlanc walked over in an one piece.

"Hey Jordan, sorry about that! My boys didn't see you! You okay?"

"I'm fine. It was a bad throw anyway." She laughed, watching me as I wadded across the pool to a group of high schoolers that had formed around the water polo net. "Who's team am I on?"

An hour later, our team lost by a landslide and I told Jake I needed to leave in order to get home to meet up with Jeremy. My phone rang as we pulled out of the parking lot and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Brevet Lieutenant Colonel Carlton Richmond's secretary. I'm calling to confirm a phone number. Is this Jordan Richmond-Sherwood?"

"Hey Dolly, it's me." I told my grandfather's secretary.

"Oh good, dear." The Southern black woman told me. "He just arrived back from the U.N. and wanted me to confirm ya hadn't changed ya number. How ya doing at yo father's, Sweety?"

"Fine." LTC Richmond... another maternal family member that had turned me down like a bad habit. "Hey, I have to go. Tell him I'll e-mail him tonight."

"Do I wanna know?" Jake asked as we pulled into the empty driveway of the Sherwood residence.

"Probably not. I'll see you later." I went to get out but he grabbed my arm, pulling me back and kissing me. I shivered as he pulled me onto his lap, slipping his hand under my swimming top to graze my back. God damn...

"You know, Jeeps aren't really good at concealing make-out sessions." I jumped as Jeremy looked in from the passenger window, an amused look on his face. Jake glanced at him, his face pale. "Williams, when your done eating my sisters face would you send her in? Thanks."

I slid off of Jake, looking at his fearful expression. "Would you clam the hell down? He's too afraid of the Major to tell him about seeing us."

"Your brother's still enlisted... if my Dad finds out, he'll be pissed." He told me bluntly.

"Well, he won't. I'll see you later." I told him, kissing him good-bye. He kissed me back but it wasn't very convincing.

I walked back inside and found Jeremy sipping a beer. I raised a brow, catching his eyes.

"A little under aged, aren't we?"

"I'll keep mine shut if you do too."

I raised a brow to him, snorting. "Let me have a swig then."

Jeremy hesitated but passed me the bottle. I sipped it, sighing. It'd been three months since I'd had a drink. I took a few more sips and passed it back to him, leaning on the counter as he spoke.

"So what do you want to see?"

"I don't know. What sounds good?"

"I'm going to go take a shower. Pull the airings up on the computer and find one you like."

I pulled my hair up and opened the family laptop, noticing someone was still logged in. The Major's email laid open to me. A message from Mary with a large attachment caught my eye, encouraging my curiosity. I opened the attachment and saw a psychological evaluation from middle school. I skimmed it, snorting. '_Alcohol and intercourse consistency are common with the patient_'... yeah, it's called being fifteen and horny. I scrolled up and looked at the mention of Bianca's account to Doctor Randal.

'_Mother says daughter is disobedient and acting her age. There is reason to believe the LTC is withholding information_.'

I snorted. So that was why he lasted a week? No one told Bianca she wrong on anything unless they were above her in rank. Jeremy walked in and I closed out the Majors email.

"You find anything you like?"

"Not really. You want to go bowling instead?"

He nodded, pulling a leftover sandwich from the fridge. "You eaten today?"

"Yeah." I lied, not much in the mood to eat. The Major now had a professionals evaluation to support his assumption that I was a whore. That was going to be lovely to deal with when it came up.

***

Saturday afternoon, the Major knocked on my door to tell me we were having dinner with the Holden's.

"The Post Commander wants to meet you. Apparently Emmalin's said good things about you." I wanted to laugh. Holden was pissed about Briana's complaints about me being with Jake. She'd sent me nine texts, blaming me for the red heads complaints. I forwarded them all to Emily who found them hilarious. "Claudia Joy wanted to know whether you preferred chicken or beef in your stir-fry?"

"Either or." I told him, dreading the dinner already.

"I'll ask you a second time so that you'll be eating something you like, because you will be eating this evening." He informed me, leaning against my door frame. "You're fifteen pounds lighter than you should be."

"Would you rather I be a lard ass, Major?"

"I'd rather you be a healthy fifteen year old that wasn't so sensitive over her appearance."

I looked at him from my bed, scoffing. "Anyone who claims that after sleeping with Bianca is obviously not taking genetics into account."

The Major entered my room, closing my door and sitting on the end of my bed. He looked at me, his face dark. I wanted to tell him Bianca could have taken him in her sleep but decided I didn't want slapped tonight.

"What happened between your mother and I is in the past. You will not bring it up again. Are we clear?"

I stared at him, speaking evenly. "Bianca had me listed as illegitimate my entire life so your 'history' could be protected. The day they revealed she'd left my paternal personnel in her will was the day that one-night stand became my reality. Do you realize that as long as I'm here, that story will be apart of your reputation?"

Major's face went red. Before he could speak, Denise opened the door. She saw her husbands expression and went pale. "Why's this door shut?"

I stared at the Major, waiting for him to answer his wife. "We were just talking, Dee."

"About?"

"Nothing important, Baby." The Major rose, smiling at her. "I'm going to take a shower."

Once he had left the room, Mrs. Joneses looked at me and smiled like nothing had happened.

"Are you wearing that sweater dress we found yesterday?"

"If you want me to." I told her, texting Emily back. '_Yeah, my brother's a booze hound at nineteen. Must be the coming home that's driven him to the bottle._'

"I have some shoes that would go great with it. Your an eight, right?"

After I had put on a sleeveless, maroon number with sandal pumps; I began to curl my hair when I received a text from Jake.

_'My sheets smell like you.'_

_'Enjoy it then. Major's on three to eleven, the bitch seven to three and Jeremy eleven to seven. The chances of me meeting up with your for the next month are slim to none.'_

He sent back a frown with his response. _'Any chance you can sneak out after you powwow at the Holden's?_'

I thought about it as I curled my hair. When I was finished with the mess, I asked if his parents were in.

He told me his Dad was working tonight and his Mom was with his aunt in Chicago.

_'I'll be there around eleven. Keep your window unlocked.'_

"Jeremy, Denise, Frank and Jordon! Welcome!" Claudia Joy was in a green dress and white sweater, her face polite. I wanted to barf. We walked into the house as Emmalin came down the stairs smiling.

"Hi Jeremy."

He looked up and nodded at her, smiling as her mother ushered us into onto the patio. The girl sat next to me, her skin a million degrees warm. I pulled out my phone and texted her as her father entered the room in his dinner uniform. '_Do you have a thing for my half-brother?_'

Emmalin blushed as she looked at her phone, her mother glaring at her.

"Ladies, please, no electronics!"

"Jordan, Emmalin tells me that you're a rumored history nut." General Holden told me as he sat down.

"That's what they say." I nodded, sipping a glass of juice that Claudia Joy had gotten me.

"What a coincidence! Micheal received his masters in American History!" The Generals wife exclaimed as if I cared. It was obvious the only reason we were here was so Denise could redeem her husband in his boss's eyes. Luckily she was best friends with his wife. Holden handed Jeremy a club soda, smiling at me. I began to wonder if she had been one of the those perfect, valedictorian, cheer leaders in high school.

Dinner was served within an hour of polite small talk. There was a lot of focus on Jeremy and his first term in the Middle East, which thankfully took focus off me for awhile. My phone rang right as we were sitting down and I excused myself to take Carlton's call inside the house.

"_Hallo Opa. Wie gehts_?"

The dark skinned man laughed, talking to me through his cigar. "I'm glad to see you're keeping up your German studies, Jordan. How are you?"

"Well, considering the circumstances."

"I see." Carlton took his cigar from his mouth, sighing. "How's Sherwood treating you?"

"He's an hard-ass that thinks he can order me around but I'm putting him in check." He laughed hollowly, coughing as I went on. I walked onto the patio and took a seat on the bench as I spoke. "Thank you for the flowers at Bianca's funeral. She loved daisies."

"I know. Ah, your mother... she could be a hard ass one minute and a delicate flower the next. From what Rosemary's told me, you're just like her."

"According to Rose, you were just as willing to push her away as you were me." I muttered, wanting a direct answer form him on the subject.

He sighed. "Jordan, I regret not being around for much of your mothers life. That's why I didn't allow you to come stay with me when Rosemary sent you back. I want you to have a relationship Bianca and I never did with Sherwood. Though it may seem unlikely, I think you'll gain a lot from this experience." Sure...

"Carlton, I have to go. I'm at dinner with the Major's Post Commander."

"Be nice to Micheal Holden. He's a nice guy." The man informed me. "_Guten Nach_, Jordan."

"_Guten Nach_, Richmond." I rose and came eye to eye with General Holden, who's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Can I help you with something, General?"

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to eavesdrop..." He trailed off as he looked at me with a dropped jaw. "Your mother's father is Brevet Lieutenant Colonel Carlton Richmond?"

"Yes Sir." I told him, a brow raised. "Is that a problem?"

"No, just... I've met your mother and the Lieutenant Colonel and they never mentioned each other."

I shrugged, putting my phone back in my bag. "Let's just say the relationship I have with the Major isn't as complicated as Bianca's with Carlton."


	4. If Walls Could Talk

"Jordan." I ignored the voice, wanting five more minutes of sleep. "Jordan... _Mary_!" My eyes shot open and I looked at the Major in his dress uniform that Sunday morning. "Get up."

I yawned, looking at my alarm clock. "It's six o'clock."

"Your going to church with us today."

I sat up, raising a brow. "In case you haven't read my file thoroughly, I'm Catholic while you folks are mediocre Christian."

"It's a denominational church. Now stop arguing with me and get up." I sighed, swinging my legs out of bed and wincing. The Major looked at me, off guard. I pulled my blankets off and saw blood sprayed sheets. A long scrape ran down the inside of my right thigh, fresh. I bit my lip, swearing. I cut myself sneaking into Jake's room last week and I probably tore the cut back open in my sleep. "Dee, get in here!"

Denise walked in, combing her head in her bathrobe. She saw my leg and widened her eyes as Jeremy came up from behind her in, shirtless. I bit my lip in annoyance at the crowd.

"Jeremy, go get my first-aid kit. I don't think it'll need stitches. How did you get this cut, Jordan?" The woman put her brush on the floor, bending down between my legs.

"The fence at the court." I lied, wincing as she felt the tender flesh. "I'm a klutz."

An hour later, my sheets were in the washing machine and my entire thigh was covered in gauze and bandage. I put on a knee length skirt that barely covered my wraps and a blue blouse. I pulled my hair into a French braid and grabbed blue heels as I walked out into the living room to meet up with the family. I bent down to pull on my shoes and I saw both Sherwood parents jaws drop. Jeremy blushed as if a big secret had been told.

"What?"

"Is that a _hickey_?" The Major barked as his expression went tough, causing Jeremy to tense.

Crap. A purple bruise was on my collarbone, teeth marks still visible. "The ball hit me."

"Do I have stupid printed on my forehead?" The blond demanded as I stood up.

Yes, since he was juts now noticing hickeys on my body. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Frank, we're late!" Denise told him, grabbing his arm. She gave me a pleading look, begging me to back down. I looked in the Majors eyes, making it clear I was standing my ground. "Sports cause injuries, we all know this."

"If I were you, I would listen to your _wife_." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. That would be a major masculinity booster right there.

His face was in mine in five-point-two seconds, his breath hot on my face. I almost flinched, thinking he was actually going to hit me this time.

"I don't give a damn how Bianca ran her house, I will not tolerate lip or _whores_ in my house!"

"Obviously you tolerate them in your bed or you wouldn't have _screwed-my-mother_." I spat the last three words, seeing his eyes widen. The veins in his corneas looked like they were about the burst. "Save the military-bad-ass act for someone who'll bow down to it. Like your _son_ and _wife_."

"Cover that God damn thing up!" The Major turned and headed for the door, probably to keep from completely waylaying my ass. "_Car, now!_"

Denise followed him out, her face white. Jeremy stared at me, shaking his head. "'_Pick your battles wisely_'. What part of that don't you get!"

I rolled my eyes, pulling foundation from my handbag. "Jeremy, mind your own business and I'll give you the same respect."

He pursed his lips, pale. If I was going down, he would go with me.

"Jordan!" I turned around and saw Emmalin running towards me after service. Her parents followed her slowly, their hands locked. She smiled at me. "Oh my God, I officially love you!"

"Emmalin, you can't break DADT while on base! Wait until we get to Dillon!" I punned, making her blush. The Major glared at my comment, like I expected. I was pretty sure by now that Denise didn't marry him for his sense of humor. "What did I do now?"

"Denise, she out sang Mary Campbell on the high notes!" I raised a brow as the Holden parents showed up, smiling at Denise and the Major. Claudia Joy looked like she was about to lose her juices from excitement. "Alana wants Jordan to join the choir!"

"Not happening." Denise and the Holden wife looked crestfallen as I turned the offer down. I'd done the Catholic version of the congregational choir, which was three times harder than the mess they ran here, in Meridian. There wasn't very much excitement to standing for thirty minutes to sing an overly drawn out gospel, written by a Bible Thumper on religious high.

"Why not?" General Holden asked. I noticed the Major had gone blank face in front of his boss. "You have a lovely voice, Jordan."

"Indeed she does!" A tall, Russian looking Major walked over with a short, solid brunette. He held his hand up in salute and the Major and General Holden returned it. "General Holden, Major Sherwood."

"Major Williamson, lovely Sunday." Holden returned. I glanced at the man and noticed he was a mustache short of the version hanging on his living room wall. "How was Vancouver?"

"Lovely! The nightlife is so eccentric!" Ms. Williams smiled widely, her teeth obviously bleached. There were too many tea products in her kitchen for them to be so white. "So, you're the lovely lady who's been helping Jake with his shooting? He's really improved his aim."

"Thank you." I nodded politely. His aim on the court wasn't the only thing improving. "Where is Jake?"

"Talking with Lieutenant Lynette's daughter, she's such a lovely girl. Oh Claudia Joy, that sweater is lovely! Where did you find it?"

My eyes shifted back on the church entrance as Jake came out with the black haired girl. Lax smiled at him, leaning against the side railing of the steps and giggling as he spoke. I felt my blood boil as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face. Emmalin bumped me, catching the scene and shaking her head in disbelief at the boy. His mother looked at me, her smile even.

"We're having a dinner party to celebrate Jake making the Varsity squad this evening. We'd be honored to have you all join us, especially your family, Jordan. Jake's mentioned his success is to be accredited to her doing."

"I'm so sorry, but my parents are coming in!" Claudia Joy told them, looking seriously apologetic. I instantly envied that Army Wife Nazi.

"I think we're free." Denise looked at the Major, who confirmed it, and Jeremy who also agreed. "What time is it?"

"Man, can that girl talk!" Jake came over, laughing as he moved between me and his Mom. He brushed my hand and I pulled it away sharply, knowing Jeremy and the Major caught my move. The boy looked over at me, keeping his face blank to the crowd. "Mom, did you ask them?"

"The Sherwood's will be coming. Hello Ilene, nice day, isn't it?" Another officer and his wife walk by and the adults focused on them. Jake gave me a confused and hurt expression, then his face filled with worry. Emmalin looked at me and went pale.

"Jordan, you're bleeding!"

Jake pulled a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to me as the adults looked back at me. I held it to my face, feeling my stomach double-turn over the attention. Jeremy excused us and took me back to the car, rolling the windows down to air it out.

"For someone who can turn a hickey into a sports injury with a straight face, you're pretty bad at hiding your jealousy. Especially when you start bleeding like a pig whenever you get upset."

"If the Major wasn't so proud of your service, he could see you go zero to sixty when you get on the whiskey." I snapped, silencing him instantly.

The Major and Denise entered the car seconds later, both of them looking at me cautiously.

"Didn't the doctor give her medication to stop this?" The man asked as we pulled out to head for lunch. Because drugs could fix everything! Stupid ass, typical man.

"She said it wouldn't stop the stressed triggered reactions." The blond male suddenly looked guilty and focused on the street in silence.

We decided to have lunch after my nose stopped dripping and finally made it home around three o'clock. Jake had sent me twenty texts in the past hour that I ignored. If he wanted to chat so much, he could text Lax. As I exited the car, I sent Emily details on the encounter and she replied as I expected her to. '_No one can keep a claim with Lax around. Sorry the fairytale ended so soon._'

I found myself running to the bathroom as soon as the front door was open, spewing my guts into the toilet. Jeremy's hand was on my back seconds later, rubbing in comfortably. "What the hell was in that sandwich, Dad! You're the one who recommended it!"

"I think they may have peppered the corned beef." I heard Denise answer as I sat up. Jeremy put a wet wash cloth on my forehead and laid my head on his lap. I looked at the Major, knowing he thought he was unintentionally killing me by now. "Get her to bed, Jeremy. I'll call the doctor."

Doctor Nicolis checked my vitals when she arrived, sighing.

"Her blood pressure and pulse is high. Have you been eating, Jordan?" I nodded, feeling as if my pride was being stoned in a town square. "I'm requesting she see a therapist and take stress classes... why is her leg bandaged?"

"She cut herself. I cleaned it and wrapped it this morning." Denise told her.

The doctor asked them to all to leave the room and closed the door, undoing my wraps. Nicolis looked at the cut and shook her head. "It doesn't look infected. How did you get this again?"

"I was playing ball." I told her.

"Huh-huh. Give me the version you didn't tell your parents. Everything's confidential, Jordan." I told her about the nail on Jake's windowsill and she nodded. "I want you to get a tetanus shot just in case. Besides that, just stay home and relax."

The entire house ended up staying in that night. I laid in my room with the lights off, listening to the Major and Denise talk.

"Frank, you just have to stay patient with her. These things are all normal for kids her age."

"Denise, I can't ask her 'how long have you been anorexic'? Or 'what little bastard's trying to eat your flesh?'!" The Major told her, sounding hysterical. "I bet it's Williams son! That son-of"-

"Hush Frank, you'll wake her!" My phone vibrated with another text from Jake and my phone sent out a 'Full In-box' warning. "I'm not suggesting you let her get away with it, I just don't think pushing her is the bets option. After this morning, it's obvious Bianca allowed her to build a tolerance to confrontation that will not be broken down easily! To add to that, we can't intentionally trigger the bloody noses and vomiting either."

I silently applaud Ms. Joneses for finding the balls to state the obvious to the military man. My phone vibrated, signaling a phone call from Jake. I ignored it, listening to the Majors next words.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore. I will not have a starving, slut in my home that I can't discipline because she gets sick every time she gets stressed out."

"A hickey does not instantly turn her into a slut, Frank, so stop insinuating it!" Denise stated, her voice stern but mellowing. "Jordan may be a sixteen year old with some issues; but she is also _your_ daughter! Bianca is gone, her maternal family refuses to take her and we're the only thing she has left! Accept the fact for her sake, if not as a being you gave life to, but as a human being."

My phone stopped ringing and I checked my voice mail, listening to the message.

"_Why aren't you texting me back, All-Star? Did I do something to piss you off? Your step-mother said your sick. Are you okay? God... Hold on, Mom! I have to go back to this dinner thing. I wish you were here, it's so boring. Bye."_

I snorted, turning my phone off. I was sure Lax could have kept him just as entertained, if not more.

***

"Hey Jordan, come eat! Dad cooked breakfast!"

I moaned, feeling sick already. I rose from my bed after reading Wuthering Heights, heading for the kitchen. I smelled turkey bacon and peppers and decided to give the Majors culinary skills a chance.

"You two are absolutely disgusting." Jeremy stated as he and Denise stared at the Major and I.

"Why?" He asked, a brow raised.

"_Syrup_, turkey bacon, egg whites _and_ peppers in a burrito?" The black haired woman shook her head in disgust, sipping her coffee.

The Major looked at me and I him, not realizing we'd done the same thing to our plates.

"_You_ put syrup on your burritos?" I asked cautiously. This was a new category of creepy that not even Steven King could touch.

"Since I was seven." He replied back, staring at his coffee as he spoke.

"Me too." I put my food down, losing my appetite as the atmosphere thickened.

Jeremy rose, checking his watch. "Then we need to talk to Obama about passing a bill saying 'syrup shall only go on waffles and pancakes'. Ready to go, Dad?"

"I'll clean up." I offered, remembering Denise had to go grocery shopping today.

"Thank you dear, that helps out a lot." The woman smiled, patting my hand. "I'll be back in a few hours. Call if you need anything."

I had the leftover food put away and began washing dishes when the doorbell rang. I dried my hands and answered it, my stomach dropping as I faced Jake. "Hey, All-Star."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking behind him to see if anyone was watching us. "You should have called me first to make sure they weren't home."

"Well they're not." He pointed out to me cheekily. I crossed my arms over my chest, fuming. I was starting to wish they were. "How are you feeling? Holden said you were sick Sunday."

"I'm fine. It was just bad reactions from a sandwich I ate." I lied.

"Hmm..." I was about to question the look on his face when he grabbed my waist and kissed me. I pulled him inside, the nerves in my body reacting to his touch despite my anger. Jake closed the door behind him and pinned me to it in seconds, his cinnamon spice scent filling my nostrils. "I missed you."

I bit on his bottom lip and he winced as I pushed him back. I grabbed his neck, digging my nails into his skin while still attacking his mouth. The fact that I was pissed at him and the familiar strain in my stomach were obviously combining forces.

He kissed me harder, pulling at my hair roughly. I wondered if he was oblivious to the feelings causing my rough behavior and figured I'd find out. When we were back in my room I shoved him on my bed, pulling my shirt off. Jake raised his hips to grab his wallet and pulled a condom out. I straddled him, pulling his shirt off and pinned the arm going for his belt beside him. I rubbed my hips against his, causing him to shake. His head fell back in bliss and I put my mouth on his neck and bit him, hard. Jake winced but didn't push me off. I felt him rock my hips as the nails on my free hand slid inside his jeans and gripped his ass. Who would have guessed he liked it rough?

"Jordan, have you seen my wallet?" Denise called from the kitchen.

We both swore. How the hell she'd made it inside without me hearing the door was beyond me! I slid off him and motioned for him to keep quiet while I handled this. I grabbed my shirt, pulling it back on. I walked to the kitchen, looking as natural as I could.

"I don't think so..." I looked around the room, hoping she didn't notice my bottom lip was bleeding. I spotted it on the living room coffee table and grabbed it, handing it to her.

"Thanks. Hey, if you hurry with dishes, you could come with me and we could start clothes shopping for school?" Denise looked excited about it. Normally I would have done it just to keep her happy, but I wasn't in that position. There was a boy with a boner as erect as a skyscraper in my bedroom and my own libido was determine to use it to my benefit.

"No thanks. Maybe some other time."

She nodded and left. I looked out the window of the kitchen and waited until Denise's car was out of sight and returned to the dishes, shell shocked. That was _really_ close. I was rinsing the last dish fifteen minutes later when I felt Jake's body pin me to the sink.

"What are you doing?"

"Dishes." I told him, not reacting to his bare skin surrounding me.

"Hm... I don't think so." He stuck his hands in the water and then brought them up to cup my chest, water soaking my shirt. I bit my lip as the hair on my arms stood up, my mind going blank instantly. Jake put his mouth to my ear, his breath ragged. "You're suppose to be doing _me_."

He removed his hands from my chest and eased me onto the kitchen floor. Jake put me on my back and straddled me, taking my shirt back off and pinning my wrists down. I bent my head to kiss him but he avoided it. I looked up at him, confused. His green eyes were dark but his expression tense.

"What?"

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"I'm not." I bit my lip, rubbing my hips to his. Jake grunted but kept his hold on me. "Really, I felt like crap Sunday. All I did was sleep for the past three days."

"Why don't I believe you?" He shot, putting his mouth closer to mine. I managed to brush my lips against his before he put his head next to my ear. So much for having control. "Just tell me."

"I'm not mad." I assured him, doubting he could keep this going much longer.

Jake sighed in frustration. "Jordan,"

"Jake," I mocked him. Come on, did he really think I was going to admit I was jealous of Lax? I had convinced the entire senor football team she was trying to start an AIDs pandemic our _freshman_ year. Besides that, there was no emotion to this. We merely claimed each other to keep the drama down while having great sex. Admitting I was jealous might cause him to think I was going for something deeper. The results would either cause him to back off and leave me to fin for other horn dogs or want something I wasn't willing to embrace right now. He released my arms in surrender and undid his belt, pulling the condom out of his pocket.

An hour later, I was moping up a spill I had noticed while on the floor. The phone rang as I was rinsing out the rag and I turned the faucet off to answer it. "Sherwood Residence."

"Hey Jordan, it's Roxy. I have an emergency at work and my baby sitter's sick. I was wondering if you could watch Gil and Fin for a few hours? I called Dee and she said it was fine. Please... I'll pay you twice what I do Loren since it's last minute?"

"Sure. When do I need to be over there?" I asked as Jake came out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

"I'll pick you up in twenty minutes. Thanks Honey! I owe you more than a gambler who's just lost the high stakes in Reno!"

Okay, that woman was _defiantly_ raised in a dysfunctional household. I put the phone down as Jake walked over to the breakfast bar, droplets of water on his bare arms. "Who was that?"

"LeBlanc's wife. She's picking me up in twenty, which means you need to be out of here in ten."

His eyes watched me as I cleaned out the sink. Jake walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He put his face into my hair, inhaling. "I love the scent of your shampoo. What is it?"

"Lilac." I answered back, my voice lower than I would have liked it to be.

"I couldn't get it out of my head Sunday night." The boy trailed his hand down to my stomach and sighed. He kissed my jaw, playing with the material around my waist. "My Dad sent nine girls over to 'cheer me up'. Hell, Lynette even offered to"- I went tense and he paused, noticing my movements. Damn it, he was onto me. "Is that what your mood's about? She said you two knew each other from Meridian... Are you _jealous_ that I was _talking_ to her at church?"

Why did he have to have a decent I.Q? I pushed him back and turned to him, my face hot. "You need to leave unless you want this entire base informed that you're getting regular booty calls from me. And trust me, LeBlanc will run her mouth."

"What the hell... look, I don't go for switch-offs, Jordan." Jake told me, following me as I picked his wallet and shirt off the couch and handed it to him. "They're messy and overly dramatic."

"Jake, I really don't care what you do when you're not with me." He pulled his shirt on, swearing at me.

"Damn it, Jordan! You are so out of Lynette's league... look, she's pretty, alright? But she runs her mouth and screams 'easy'."

"Jake, I-don't-care!" I spat, annoyed. What the hell was I? We slept together _the day after_ we met! He watched my emotion, his expression hurt. "You need to leave, now!"

"Fine." I opened the door to let him out. He bent to kiss me but I pretended not to notice. Jake sighed, shaking his head. "Damn it, Jordan. I'm not leaving until you kiss me."

I gave in, knowing LeBlanc was probably blocks away. I tried to give him a simple, chaste kiss but he grabbed my arms and pulled my closer, biting on my lower lip. I gasped, buckling my knees as he cupped my face. A horn honked and I jumped, pulling away from Jake. I looked out and realized LeBlanc was messing with her kids in the back seat and hadn't seen the make out session. I closed the door and walked him to the back yard, letting him out that way.

"Call me the next time you come over." I told Jake, the warm heat going to my cheeks. He nodded, kissing me again. What was up with him today?

"Be sure to clean out your in-box then. Have fun with the twerps."

I nodded and closed the gate behind him. I grabbed my bag and shoes and was in LeBlanc's Mustang five minutes later. "Hey Honey, thanks for this! I so owe you!"

Two boys in the back seat stared at me. The brown haired one's eyes popped.

"Mom, she's as pretty as Emmalin! Are you as nice as her?"

Ah... "Define 'nice'?"


	5. Emily and Uncanny Paralells

"I have pizza!"

The Double Trouble went to run out of the kitchen but I grabbed their collars, shoving them to the kitchen sink. "The paint on your hands must do a Houdini before you go near that carpet!"

Specialist LeBlanc looked at me, his eyes wide as I turned the water on for the boys. He glanced around the house, awed. Their dog looked up from under the kitchen table, wagging his tail at the smell of food. "Speaking of magic tricks, how the hell did you get my house to stay in one piece?"

I smirked, drying off Fin's hands. "They're good kids."

"And you must be Hera's reincarnation." The boys ran over to the dinner table as he laid the box on the table, opening it. LeBlanc walked over next to me to grab plates from a cabinet as I corrected him.

"_Hestia_ was the goddess of domesticity and family. Current historians often add that label to Hera because she's the goddess of fertility, when in fact she isn't. The way she treated her own children and those around her proves that much."

"Well, excuse _me_." He laughed at me, walking back over to sit down at the table. "Roxy will be out late again. I told her I'd feed you before I took you home."

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry." I shook my head, the smell of pepperoni making me want to gag.

He frowned but then snapped his fingers in realization. "Wait, you're a health nut? I have a Garden Burger in the fridge from yesterday I never got around to eating. Want it?"

I nodded, watching as the boys begin to look at me. This was my fourth time babysitting for the LeBlancs and the Specialist had finally figured it out. Bra-vo.

"And then we read a book about a boy named George who shrunk really small!" Gil told his father, making a face that caused me to choke on the burger. Could this kid get anymore oddly adorable?

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out, shaking my head as I read Emily's text.

_'So is it a favorable slavery thing?'_

_'Sort of. I made his lip bleed and he acted like it was on his top ten list of fantasies.' _

Specialist LeBlanc took me home, thanking me. "You better watch out or you'll be our regular."

I laughed and waved by to the boys. As if they I wasn't already. I walked into the house and saw the The Major was on the couch in civilian clothing. He looked up from a letter he was reading, nodding to me with a tensed jaw.

"You have blue paint in your hair." Damn Fin... what part of 'Don't fling the paint ' didn't he understand? I looked in a mirror on the kitchen wall, sighing. "You have mail, _Mary_."

I grabbed the letters from him, noticing they were already open. A letter from Emily and LTC Richmond laid in my hands, making my blood boil. "It's illegal to open another persons mail."

"Not when the said party is a minor living under _my_ roof." He stated through gritted teeth.

I walked back to my room, opening Emily's letter and scanning.

'_... She's such a biotch. She bows down to him like he's God. She reminds me of how you describe your pathetic excuse of a step-mother and your dictator of a father. Speaking of which, why do men think they have rights to 'father' children? We should totally make America's next governmental reform exhibit that of the Amazon's..._'

'_Congratulations Emily Swartz, you just made my life a living hell._' I texted her. The next few days were going to be hell now. '_The next time I see your darling ass, it will fry on the stove of a sleazy bowling alley._'

As if I needed this today. I plopped back on my bed, texting Jake.

'_The twerps attempted to turn my hair blue with Rose Art. How's your day been?_'

Seconds later I received a reply that made me smile. '_Boring. Mom took me to some of her gallery presentations. I swear, I looked at your porno picks forty times today. I'm going to the court in ten. Meet me there?_'

I sighed, biting my lip. '_The Major's home. He'll do a defiant drive-by to check on me._'

'_I hope he does so he can stay off your ass. I called dibs first._'

I met him there twenty minutes later, almost sighing when I walked down to the courts. My mood stilled as soon as I noticed the tense look on Jake's face and how hard he was throwing the ball at the goal.

"You know, the point is to get the ball in the hoop. You should probably learn that since you're on the varsity squad."

He turned to me and I saw his green eyes were dark with anger. I raised a brow at him, confused.

"My Dad found out about your mouth off to Burton. He stripped me of everything but my phone and my bed. Then he grounded me additionally when he found my condom stash."

Was every Major on this base a total extremist? "That sucks for us."

"Yeah." He agreed, slamming the ball at the goal and missing by a long shot. I walked over to Jake, listening to his rough breathing. "He threatened to send me to boarding school. The only reason he let me come out here was so he '_didn't have to look at me_'."

"You and your Dad have issues." I stated the obvious.

The brunette snorted, looking at me. "He's usually more chill with me but... since came back from Afghanistan, he's been out of it. He keeps ramming the sex talk down my throat and how I'm on the road of becoming a teen father... God, I'm sorry. You don't really care about this."

"Better me and the hoop your deforming than Major Williams face."

I was well aware of parents acting radical after coming back from deployment. Bianca had nine relapses of PTSD her entire military career, and the scars on my body proved I'd witnessed every one of them. Jake looked at me and sighed. "You're something else, you know that?"

"Great in bed, history nerd, basketball genius and therapist. Yeah, sounds like me."

He laughed, lines appearing around the corner of his mouth. The boy wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me, pushing my back into the fence. I kissed his back gently and he pulled away, staring down at me. Jake licked his lips and I prepared for him to come for more but he didn't. Instead he released my body and set his hand on the fence of either side of me.

"What?" I asked him when his eyes became gentle and glazed. It was sad how easily I could read him through his eyes. They were like his own biological mood-rings.

"School starts in two weeks and you're going to have guys on you like a cat in heat."

"I think a little challenge might be good for you. It'll keep you on your toes." I teased, inhaling his scent. I hated cinnamon on everything -baked goods, cereal, fruit- but the smell on him drove me nuts. Seconds later I heard my name being called. Jake pulled back and I turned, meeting Emmalin walking my way.

She ran up to the fence, breathing heavily as she did so. "Hey... you weren't answering my texts. Denise and Mom are meeting at the mall in an hour and a half. Dad called Major Sherwood to see if you could go and he said '_She's playing ball. Go find her and tell her I said she was no going, no negotiation._'"

"That son-of-a-bitch.... let me go home to shower and grab my wallet, Emmalin."

"Okay... I also mentioned Jake might be here and Mom said he could come too."

He shook his head, sighing. "I'm grounded until hell freezes over. Thanks for the offer though."

I kissed him goodbye and Emmalin walked with me to the Major's residence, talking lightly.

"So you and Jake are still going strong?"

"If you mean 'Are you two still screwing?', then yeah." I told her, seeing her tanned face blush. "Why do you care?"

"It's just... I don't know." Emmalin told me. "You two convince your parents so easily that you're not doing anything and...."

I snorted. "Oh, trust me, they know. They just can't prove it."

"What do you mean?" The brunette asked. "Can't they give you an... Jake's not your first, is he?"

"Hardly." I told her as we walked up the driveway to the Sherwood's house. The Major had left to do something but Jeremy was siting on the couch without a shirt on, drinking water.

I guessed the dictator had barely left before we showed up or the boozer would have already hit the whiskey. For a man that could spot a Hickey across the room, the Major and his slave where terrible at math. They went through a six pack every three days and the Major drank two a week, max, while Denise hardly had anything but coffee and water. When the booze was going out seven times faster than it was when Jeremy was deployed, you would think they would figure out he was an under aged addict. Or maybe the Major saw this consumption rate and was trying to figure out a way to pin it on me.

"Hey Jeremy, put on a shirt before Holden starts catching pictures with her phone." Emmalin blushed deeply. Jeremy smirked and picked the shirt next to him up, slipping it on. I made a mental note to figure _that_ story out. "I'm going to grab a shower. Can I trust you two alone?"

"This coming from the girl who gets sports injuries from basketballs with teeth?" He shot, a blush coming to his face.

"We live in the technological era. It's possible." He laughed as I walked back to get ready.

Twenty minutes later Claudia Joy picked us up, a broad smile on her face.

"Jordan, I'm so glad you could come! Denise is going to meet us there! Have you eaten yet? Emmalin and I were going to stop for fish taco's."

The girl saw my face and laughed. "They sound disgusting but they're actually pretty good. They're really healthy too."

'_I'm so sorry! I didn't think he was scanning your mail! That's worse than what the fifty year old horn dog is doing to me!_'

I sighed at Emily's text. '_Your step-mother's only thirty-nine. That's not that much of an age difference._'

"Who's Emily?" Emmalin asked, glancing at my phone.

"She's been my best friend since we were nine." I told her, taking a bit of the fish taco as I slipped the phone back into my pocket. I hated snoops but let this one slide. I chewed, despite the fact this thing was absolutely disgusting. "Our chemistry teacher used to label us 'Smart and Smart Ass' because we would cause so much trouble in her class when together."

"Which one was 'Smart Ass'?" Emmalin asked. Claudia Joy glared at her word choice.

"She was. Bianca found out about it and went nuts on me. So Emily declared herself the main culprit since her old man just ignores her anyway."

"As your mother should have. Our post doesn't allow that behavior either." The Nazi stated as she finished eating.

"I don't think your post would approve of most things _Bianca_ did either." I stated. Claudia Joy looked at me, a brow raised.

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, let's go. Denise should be there by now!" Emmalin stated, rising before I could reply. She was learning fast.

Denise was looking at a set of jewelry on a cart when we arrived, changed out of her work clothes. She looked up and smiled, walking over to me. "Hey, how was everyone's day?"

"Okay." We all said, robotic like, in unison. Emmalin and I walked through a clothing store while our parental watch dogs waited in the back, talking to themselves. I looked around and found a shirt in burgundy shirt with a green cloth over it. I knew it would looked hideous on me but I figured it would look good on my new fellow Army brat.

"No way, this material is so thin! Mom will kill me!" Emmalin told me. I rolled my eyes, grabbing a silver tank top. I spotted a pair of earrings and a pair of jeans that I'm sure would go along with it. The brunette scoffed at the pants. "Please, I've gained seven pounds this summer."

"Just try them on." I encouraged her. Bianca always told me my fetish with helping other people pick out clothing was an abnormality of my character. I figured it came from being deprives the chance since all she had warn was uniform or blue jeans and sweatshirts.

Emmalin came out just as Claudia Joy and Denise walked back to me.

"Emmalin, that's so cute!" Her mother approved. I glanced at her with a mocking face. She rolled her eyes, going back in to change.

"I still can't believe you two are into this stuff." Denise held a pair of jeans with black studs up the legs, frowning.

"Some of us don't want to dress like pilgrims." I took the jeans from her, shaking my head. "Don't hate a good bargain. These jeans were three hundred bucks in LA last week. Now they're only forty."

Emmalin and I spent the next three hours helping each other find stuff for our school wardrobes while our supervisors tagged along. We stopped by a store with cool hates when I found a dress I decided to try on. Denise and Claudia Joy sat down in the chairs next to them, talking. I closed the door and went to pull my shirt off when I stopped, hearing my name.

"She's rude, anti-social except for Jake Williams and acts so... well, _slutty_."

"Claudia Joy, please! I'm sorry she talked back to you, but Frank and I are already aware of her issues with authority. Roland told me what happened at the courts."

"How's therapy going?"

There was a small pause. "I don't know, Jordan isn't like normal kids. She doesn't completely shy away or scream out, she short of just freezes and convinces everyone she's a wallflower. She's a good kid overall, Claudia Joy. She helps out when I ask her to, she's smart, she adores Jeremy and vice-versa"-

"But she's rude and arrogant to anyone who tries to set her straight. Denise, no one ever questioned her while at Meridian because her mother practically ran the base! But here... Micheal's isn't aware of her issues, but he will not stand for promiscuity or outright slander of the name of Fort Marshal."

I opened the door seconds later and they straightened up, smiling at me. Denise's was obviously forced whereas the Nazi's was more convincing.

"Jordan, go put it back on! I want to see how it looks on you!"

"It was too small." I stated simply, taking it back to the rack.

Denise frowned, following me. "But that's a five and you're what, a four?"

"Different companies make different sizes." I snapped, not looking back at her.

"Oh." Was all she replied. "Okay, lets go look at shoes then."

***

Emmalin ended up finding five pairs of shoes she '_had to have_'. I tried to block most of the conversation, texting Emily or Jake occasionally. After an hour of this, Claudia Joy asked me to go with her to get a pretzel while Denise and Emmalin wondered off to go look at gym shoes. With no excuse not to, I followed her.

"I'm thinking about getting a caramel glazed. You want one, my treat?" I shook my head and she sighed. "Are you okay, Jordan? You were having fun a little while ago but now you're like a zombie."

"I think the fish is getting to me."

"Nonsense. You had two bites of it." I looked at her, wide-eyed. Who the hell was she? Jenny Craig for the anorexic? "If you don't like the shoes here, there's another store"-

My phone rang, saving me from her. I held up my finger for one second and answered it.

"Hello?"

"I hate him." Emily stated, her voice muffled. I could tell she'd been crying. I moved to go sit down at a bench, the Nazi staying in line as she watched me. Emily only called me when it was important. "He's horrible, patriarchal, dominating, pessimistic..."

"What happened, Em?" I asked softly.

"I-I think I'm pregnant. I don't know, I'm getting the blood test tomorrow because one stick said yes and the other no. But I told him and h-he said he'd throw me out on the street."

I sighed. "No he won't, Em. He's just overacting and you know that. Are you still on your pills?"

"Yeah but... I'm so scared, Jordie. I don't remember who I even slept with, I was so wasted!"

I bit my lip, scared for her too. "If nothing else, you can move to the Res with your grandfather. You'll get full benefits and at least have a house. But that's only if you are pregnant. Wait until the test comes back and then call me again. Okay?"

"God, I miss you Mary Jordan Richmond dash whatever the dictator's name is." I laughed as she began sobbing again. "I'm gonna let you go. Thanks."

"Always." I hung up to find Claudia Joy staring at me, her mouth agape. "What?"

"You leave me confused." She stated, shaking her head as she took a bite of her pretzel. "No,absolutely shell-shocked."

I just shook my head, resisting the comment I wanted to make oh-so-badly about the carbs in that thing. After another hour of being supportive in the shoe shopping expedition, Denise and I piled bags into her car. We climb in and she smiled, content with the day. I pretended to be.

"Did you have fun?"

"Tons." I lied. "I wish you'd let me help pay for stuff. I get a grand a month from the Res that's just building up."

"Save it for college, dear. Frank and I have sixteen years to make up for anyway." Denise suddenly sobered up as we pulled out of the parking lot. She took a right turn and glanced at me, her face even. "Jordan, I know there may be a lot of awkward silences like this, but if you ever want to talk about anything, just let me know."

"You do realize I have a therapist for this reason?" I snapped as my phone began to vibrate. The dark haired woman bit her lip, stopping at a red light. I pulled open a text from Jake, ignoring her.

'_Basket ball conditioning starts the day after enrollment and we're allowed observers. Can you be there? I need you to spot anything I screw up._'

'_I'll try. What time?_'

'_Three. Wear the short-shorts ;)._'

I shook my head. Perv much? Twenty minutes later we pulled into the driveway. Jeremy and the Major rose from the porch, walking towards the car. The bastard looked cooled off but I could care otherwise.

"Damn, do I want to know how much you spent?" Jeremy teased, opening the back door.

"I offered to pay." I countered matter-of-factly.

"It's not your job to do so." The Major shot, patriarchal.

"Right, because you're the bred winner? God forbid some give one insinuation your not needed."

"Hey," Jeremy snapped. I glanced at him, a brow raised. He cleared his voice, backing down. "I'm going running in ten minutes. Want to join?"

"Sure." I muttered, walking into the house with the bags. I went to the bathroom and closed the door. I looked in the mirror and saw blood trickling down from my right nostril. I wiped it off with some toilet paper, sighing. Why was I letting this get to me so much? I could handle it when the militarist was cramming this crap down my through. Why should Army Wife gossip do any different?

"_Where the hell have you been?" Bianca barked. I swore, halting above my bedroom window sill."Get you ass in here!" _

_I did as I was told, closing the window. I could smell whiskey on her and wasn't tempted to give her too much reason to start a fight. _

"_I was with Emily." I told her truthfully. _

"_You can't even wait a week until you get caught with a teacher off-base before you break curfew?" She snapped. Her eyes were dark, her strong facial features and dark hair reminding me of the pictures of raging Apaches from our history class. "Your grounded!" _

"_Like that matters any when you're always at one of your subordinates houses"- _

_She walked over to me and her hand hit my face. The impact threw me back against the window and I felt my nose began to bleed. _

I opened the door to the bathroom and jumped as Denise's hand stopped in front of my face, balled in a fist. I cringed and stared at it for a few seconds, realizing she probably meant to knock on the door.

"Jordan, are you okay?"

Her dark eyes looked at me, her black hair lose on her shoulders. Her tan skin stood out like a sour reminder, making my insides go to mush. I knew she had half the muscle Bianca had, but the parallels between the two women were terrifying.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Jeremy appeared behind her in sweats and his MP3.

"Yeah. I'll see you later, Denise." I walked pasted her, feeling her gaze on me as I followed. I was going to sleep lovely tonight.


	6. Confessions and Lax

I woke up the next morning, my lungs feeling like they were going to collapse. I sat up in my bed, crying for reasons I didn't know. My entire body hurt. It felt like someone had torn out my stomach, stomped on it with cleats and then returned it. I gasped loudly, my wails loud. I didn't care right now. I was in so much pain, it didn't matter to me.

I heard loud footsteps coming from the living room and my door swung open, slamming against the wall as my light turned on. The Major looked at me, his face confused as I sat on my bed, blood and tears streaming down my face.

"Jordan, what's wrong?" He walked to me, grabbing a tissue from the Kleenex box on my nightstand and pressing it to my face. I shoved him away, his touch making me feel sick. The smell of his sweat drenched uniform made me feel dirty.

"Get out!"

I ran my fingers through my hair and pulling it in frustration. Why couldn't I stop this? I didn't want to do this, not in front of _him_. The Major stared at me, confused about what to do. Seconds later Jeremy walked in, looking at us with sleep laden eyes. His eyes suddenly went on guard.

"What's wrong? Dad, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" The Major moved as Jeremy pushed him away from me, pulling me onto his lap. He grabbed three more tissues and wiped my face. "I came home from work and she was having a fit!"

I gasped in response, trying to push Jeremy away from me. He held onto me, grabbing clean tissues and rubbing my back. "Dad, go get a wet rag and let me handle her."

The Major did as he was told to, unsure what else to do. Stupid jackass. He could shoot down terrorists in the Middle East but he had no clue how to stop a bloody nose? Half an hour later, I was able to control my sobs. I laid in Jeremy's bare arms, listening to his breathing and trying to match it. I inhaled his musty scent, the aroma easing me. He looked down at me, wiping hair out of my face.

"You wanna talk about it?" I shook my head, glad it was so dark for him to see my expression. He sighed, pulling me closer to him. "Dad have anything to do with it?"

"Yeah." I only half-lied. I had no clue why I had freaked out. But I was sure if I told Jeremy that, it would scare him more than he was right now.

Later that day I received a call that took immense a crap load of stress off of me: Emily wasn't pregnant. After I took in the words of the text message, I rubbed my temples. I needed a drink and everyone, plus the Tribe, were swarming the house like SWAT raid today. I rose, texting Jake to meet me at the courts. I pulled on my shoes and walked out the front door only to be stopped.

"Hey Jordan, Roxy here says you can handle her two?" Moran shot at me in a encouraging tone from the couch. "The four of us are signed up to play golf this weekend and we need someone to watch my two and Roxy's. Feel up to it?"

"What day? I promised a friend to spot them at basketball practice on Saturday."

"Damn!" Moran swore, glaring at me. "Jake Williams better be one hell of a kisser!"

"Wait, you're spotting for Jake on Saturday?" Denise shot, confused. "Frank said he's taking you to therapy that day?"

"Therapy's at one and the practice is at three." I told her simply as Burton looked at me, a brow raised. "I really don't care what the hell you say about me behind my back, but don't sit here and pretend I'm stupid."

"Now hold on a minute." Claudia Joy shot, her brows raised as she set her tea cup down. The entire room went quit as she called me out. "That is totally out of line, Jordan."

"And calling me a slut in a department store isn't?" Oh, weren't we the hypocrite now. LeBlanc, Moran and Burton dropped their jaws. Denise stared at me as if I had slapped her. "Wait, this shouldn't surprise me. After all, you allowed your daughter to run off to Dillon to marry a nineteen year old soldier"-

"Whoa, hold it right there!" Burton looked at me, rising. "You've officially crossed all boundaries. Now apologize right now"-

Who the hell was he to think he had a right to this conversation?

"I'd rather dig up my mother's casket and lay with her."

"What the hell is going on here!" The Major walked in the room, his eyes wide as I walked passed him. "Mary, get back"-

Talk about butting in!"Either stay out of my way or I will call LTC Richmond!"

I continued walking, not stopping for his response. Ten minutes later, I was at the ball courts. I walked on the hot red top, my blood rushing madly. Tears poured down my face as I sat on the court, rubbing my face. My thoughts were sporadic enough that I pulled out my phone and called Emily. When I got her voice mail, I threw my phone down in anger. The need for liquor filled me quickly but I knew the only thing I was going to get today was heat or sex, depending if the Williams were home or not.

"Hello?" I looked up at Jake as he looked down at me, a brow raised in concern. "Why are you crying, All-Star?"

"Do you ever get so mad that you just want to down a twelve pack?" He nodded as I rose. "What do you do to get ride of the adrenaline?"

"Go swimming at the beach." He admitted, looking at his watch. "It's one. We can still go and be back before dark if you want?"

"Your parents aren't home, are they?" I shot, noticing this. He nodded. "They're not home a lot."

"Yeah. Do you want to go get your suit?" I shook my head, grabbing my phone and rising. He didn't need to ask why.

***

Jake and I made it off the base as the guard at the entrance answered his phone. I saw him stare at the Jeep through the side mirror, his face looking guilty. Knowing the Major, he just called to try to lock me on base and missed me by five seconds. I undid the braids in my hair as Jake hit the highway, letting the wind hit my face in the humid air. He laughed, resting his hand on my thigh. Thirty minutes later we pulled into the beach parking lot but Jake didn't stop. When he saw my glance, he spoke.

"I know a place I think you'll like better."

Five minutes later he parked by a wooded area. I looked around, confused. "Where's the water?"

"That way." The brunette pointed to the trees. "Watch your step, these trees are really old."

We walked through the trees on an abandoned path that led to a small, dirt covered ledge by the water. The area was crooked enough that people at the public beach couldn't see it, which was fine by me when I realized Jake hadn't brought a bathing suit either.

"I get the feeling someone likes skinny dipping." Jake smirked, pulling his shirt and throwing it at me. "Does this water have snakes?"

"Maybe. What, afraid?" He teased, kicking his shoes off. I threw his shirt in the pile, snorting as I unbuttoned my shorts."If I get bit, you're sucking the venom out."

"That better be a promise, All-Star." We were both in the water in minutes. I shivered, feeling how cool the water was from the shade of the trees. Jake watched me, wading away from the edge. "Your still tan this late in the summer?"

I nodded, cautious of hungry water animals. "Irish-Cherokee shows in direct sunlight."

"And when you're jealous." He teased, the water cascading around his thick arms. "Come out here, Chicken."

I raised a brow at him, shaking my head. "Why don't you come get me?"

Jake laughed, moving over to me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me out into the water, the cool liquid and his touch easing away my stress. I shook when I felt the boys hands shift down to my legs, wrapping them around his waist. I grasped my hands around his neck, feeling Jake's body tense under mine. He put his face into my neck and inhaled.

"Hold your breath."

I did as he told me to, blowing air out of my nose as we went under. I kept my eyes opened and looked around the water, absorbing the blue green vision. The light shinning in on the opening of the secret location gave it an eerie, crystal glow. I looked at Jake and stopped breathing altogether. His green eyes shinned brilliantly in the light of the water, becoming the most beautiful color I had ever seen. Seconds later I let go of him and swam to the surface for air.

"You okay?" I nodded, coughing as he appeared next to me. Jake pushed wet hair from my face, looking at me. "Beach water too strong from the healthy nut?"

"Probably." I laughed, looking over at him and reaching to pull a leaf from his hair. I looked at his eyes again, the image of their sea green state imprinted on my mind. Jake grabbed my arm and used it to pull me to him, kissing me. I kissed him back, running my hands through his hair urgently. "I want you."

The brunette turned and pinned me to the ledge, increasing the pressure on my mouth. I was instantly glad Jake had taken me somewhere private. It was just us: no perverted swimmers that would hit on me or him, no parents glaring at us. Just me, him and the water.

"Who was your first?" Jake fastened the belt on his pants as he sat down next to me. I was in his shirt, kicking the water with my toes.

"Zoe Smith. She was a senior and I was a freshman. Why?" I shrugged and he looked down at my feet, speaking slowly. "I was a rebound after her boyfriend broke up with her. She taught me a lot."

I snorted. "A senior with experience. Every freshman's fantasy."

"No." He laughed, intertwining his fingers with mine. "I was sure I was in love with her when I had sex with her. After she left for college, I realized you could have sex and not even _care_ for the person afterwards. Who was your first?"

My feet froze. Jake looked at me, a brow raised. "The first official was Kyle Snyder. I was thirteen and he had a car. We were in Europe."

"That's a lot more exciting than my first time. What do you mean by _official_?"

"I don't consider Bianca's screw of the week climbing into my bed when I was eleven as a willing first time." Jake nodded, biting his lip. I shifted, wanting to smack myself. Why the hell was I telling him this? It wasn't like he was my God damn therapist! I rose, making him look at me. "We should be getting back. I get the feeling my ass is going to be fried when I get back."

"Okay. You wanna stop for dinner first?" I shook my head as I took his shirt off and grabbed my underwear. "Okay, ah, hello? Yeah, I'm on my way home now, Dad. Sure. Bye."

Jake dropped me off a block away from his house so I could avoid tying him into the mess I left at the Majors. I walked up to the driveway and raised a brow when I saw Denise sitting on the patio with two cups of tea.

"Tea's still hot." She smiled, rubbing the seat next to her. I picked up the cup, sitting across from her. The Army Wife smiled, her voice even. "Where'd you go today?"

"The mall with Jake." I told her, knowing the guard would have already informed them we left base. "Where's the Major?"

"Inside. I told him I'd talk to you about today." Denise looked at me, her face even. "I know why you were mad when we were shopping yesterday. You overheard Claudia Joy and I talking about you. It was an inappropriate place and I'm sorry. But, she's my best friend. It's a tough situation, Jordan, and I have to vent too. I know you deal with things your way, but mine is talking to my friends. And despite the wrong Claudia Joy and I did, you have no right to talk to my friends like that. Understand?"

I nodded, sipping the tea. Denise sighed, sipping hers again. The emotion in her voice pulled a little guilt from me. Hooray for her. "I apologize, I was upset."

The woman nodded, her smile sweet. "I'm glad we can move on from this. You should probably get ready for bed. And could you cover up that hickey on your neck? I'm not in the mood for fights between you and your father tonight."

I repositioned my shirt as we rose and headed inside. Despite their physical similarities, Denise and Bianca were obviously different.

***

"Hey, ready to go?" I nodded as the Major signed me out. The therapist's secretary looked at me and back at him. I knew he'd been pacing for the last ten minutes, wanting to get out of here. "Okay, here's the plan. We grab lunch, I drop you off at the school and Jeremy's getting you at four-thirty. Clear?"

"Crystal."

He nodded, walking with me to the car. We got in and the Major pulled out, checking his rear view mirrors. "How was it?"

"I think my therapist just got divorced. She took off her wedding band." I told him.

He looked down at me, his pensive face confused. "Isn't she suppose to be the one psychoanalyzing?"

"Yeah." I pulled my phone out as I received a text. "Emmalin said she's meeting me at the practice and wants us to bring her a burger."

At two forty-five, the Major dropped me off at the school. I was thankful for his clear-cut attitude today, not wanting to talk to him much. I entered the school through the same door Denise had dragged me through the day before for enrollment. I walked to the gym and spotted Emmalin on the benches with Ashland. My eyes went to the back of the bleachers where Lax sat by herself, reading a book. I ignored her, sitting in front of the brunette and red head I was on good terms with.

"Here's your food. They gave you fries instead of wedges, sorry."

"No problem." She told me, handing me five for paybacks. "So James wanted Briana here and Jake wanted you. Who the hell am I here for?"

"Jeremy's picking me up at four-thirty?" The girl went bright red. Ashland burst out laughing. "Shut up, Briana. Oh Jordan, my birthday party's next week! Here's your invite."

I grabbed the envelope and opened it, a brow raised. "A slumber party? How many people?"

"Twenty-five, I think."

The red head snorted. "Last year she said fifteen and we wound up with thirty."

I moaned to myself. The last sleepover ended up being an interrogation of whose father Bianca had screwed. I looked up as the basketball team came out of the locker room, catching Jake's eye and smirking. The coach came out seconds later, telling them to star drills. I looked over at Emmalin, a brow raised when I heard how mellow the fresh-out-of-college male sounded.

"They always go the quite kids?"

"Ah, that isn't just _some kid_." Briana informed me. "That's Trent Gregory. He won state for us three years ago and went to UNC on full ride until he broke his leg mid-season."

"That must be a bitch." I commented, opening my phone as I received a text from Jeremy. "Emmalin, looks like dreams do come true. Your Mom had to go to Dillon for a wake. Your spending tonight with Jeremy and I. We're going to dinner and a movie."

"Bow-chika-bow-bow." Briana laughed as Emmalin glared at her.

"That's not cool. He's like, nineteen, and I'm almost seventeen. Also, he was head over heels for Amanda before he went into basic training."

"Amanda...?" I raised a brow.

"She's my sister. She, ah, died."

I looked out on the court as team started routing techniques. That explained a few of the stressors causing Jeremy's drinking problem. The team plotted players to start a game. I pulled out a notebook, ready to write down any screw-ups Jake made. I knew he was still having issues tucking his elbow in on half-court shots, but hoped he'd be over that.

"Wahoo James!" Briana whistled as the black boy made a shot. I looked over at her and she laughed. "I'm a cheer leader and a Southern Baptist. It comes with the territory."

Jake took possession of the ball and went down the court, his blocking sloppy. I made a note as he passed the ball to Tyler then took possession again, slamming it. Emmalin and Ashland rose in applause, cheering. I heard a distant voice cheer and looked up to see Lax clapping. I noted how tight her shirt was. I looked back and saw Jake wave at her, looking back at me. I forced a smile, hiding how much I wanted to decapitate the AIDS center.

An hour and a half and three sheets of paper later, Gregory dismissed his team. Jake and James ran over to our group, laughing.

"Man, that was sweet! Tyler's really worked his ass off this summer to speed up." The black boy stated as he walked up to hug Briana, who stepped back. "What?"

"You smell." She wrinkled her face. Jake grabbed my legs and pulled me to him, lifting me on his hip and mocking his friend. The black boy looked back at her, pouting. She sighed, opening her arms. The brunette looked down at the notebook in my hands, a brow raised.

"I'm free tonight if you want to go over that at dinner?"

I shook my head as Emmalin looked at him playfully. "I'm chaperoning Romeo and Juliet. You can come if you want?"

"I'll pass." Jake told me stiffly. I looked at him, sighing.

"It's Jeremy, Jake. He's cool and won't run his mouth."

"Yeah Jake. Go hang with your girl." Jack told him, twirling some of Briana's hair in his hand.

"Claim." I corrected him.

"Same thing." The African American retorted.

"Hardly." Lax walked down the bleachers, glancing at Jake with a smile. She looked over at me, her face sobering up. "Jordan, it's been awhile."

"Not long enough." I told the modernized, Elizabeth-Taylor-at-twenty remake.

The black haired girl rolled her eyes at me. I saw James glance at the leg she was showing. Apparently so did Briana. The red head shoved him off her and stormed out of the gym, leaving him swearing.

"Damn it! Bree, wait! Bree!"

"I better go after them. He has yet to ask her out and I really think they'd be good together." Emmalin told me, looking between Lax and I. "See you outside, Jordan."

The Holden daughter left and Jake grabbed a curl on my head, winding it around his finger. Lax slitted her dark eyes, giving me an adolescent feeling of superiority.

"So Jake, you looked good out there today."

"I was okay. I have crap load to work on." Jake looked at the gym clock, sighing. "Fine. I'll hang with Sherwood if he lets us sit together at the movies. Deal?"

"Sure. I'll ride with you so he can attempt to rape Holden." The brunette set me down and headed for the locker room. I turned back to Lax, smiling. "So Lynette transferred here?"

"Yeah. He went Army. I heard Richmond died in Iran from a bomb?" I nodded stiffly. "That sucks."

"Yeah." I answered simply, my blood boiling. Summer school. In a class I had maintained the highest percent of my graduating class _all year_. The bitch.

The girl ran a hand through her hair, realizing I wasn't going to feed into how aggravated her presence made me feel. "Have fun with Jake for the next few weeks. He's good while he lasts."

"Like you would know." I shot mockingly.

"Ah, yeah. I was with him for a month before you showed up." The girl informed me. I looked at her face, unable to tell if she was deceiving me or not. "Guess he likes blonds. Has he taken you to that secluded place at the beach yet?"

Jake came out of the boys locker room, talking to a Hispanic boy. I turned and grabbed my bag, walking from the gym. Lax had succeeded in rousing me, that was for sure. I walked into the parking lot to find Emmalin and Jeremy flirting over the car.

"Get in and drive. Now."

"Why?" Emmalin asked, sitting in the back. Jeremy was smart enough not to ask.

I looked at her, a brow raised as he pulled out and I buckled my seat belt.

"Lax and Jake? A month before I showed up?"

"She was spouting claims but James also said he'd seen her with some Cuban guy from Raleigh at the mall." She frowned. "What's wrong in paradise?"

"I won't be handing around Jake for a really long time. His death or mine, whichever comes first."


	7. School, Agreement and a Dark Make Up

Emmalin picked me up the first day of school. She sat in her parents car, listening to a jazz CD. I slid into the passenger seat, looking at her with an odd expression. The brunette shook her head.

"Not my choice but it was the only option besides stations that are all static."

I opened my backpack and pulled out my CD case, handing her a Madonna disc. Emmalin looked at me, stunned. "Really now?"

"I can take your present back to the store." I threatened. No one insulted the queen in my presence. She laughed, slipping the disc in as we pulled out of the parking lot. We managed to get through 'Like a Virgin' and 'Papa don't Preach' before getting to the school parking lot. I looked at my watch, seeing we were half an hour early. "We can organize lockers?"

"Awesome!" Emmalin stated sarcastically. We got out and walked to the school as the brunette tried to recall the lyrics from 'Papa don't Preach.' I laughed at her as she lead me through the gym, claiming it was a shortcut. A ball almost hit me in the face. I blocked it and picked it back up, shooting it to James as he ran my way.

"Nice arm, Jordan!" He rebounded it back to the team when Jake caught my eye. I walked with Emmalin along the bleachers, ignoring him as she tried to recall the lyrics, frustrated.

"Can I borrow that CD from you? I'm going to listen to this stuff until I can memorize"-

"Hey Jordan!" Jake was running towards me as the rest of the team headed for the showers. I kept going and Emmalin followed me. We made it to the doors when I felt hands around my waist stop me and spin me around.

"Jake, let go of her!" Emmalin barked like her mother. The inheritance of the Nazi gene was welcomed.

"Holden, don't you have a teachers ass to kiss?" He snapped, looking down at me. The brunette's cinnamon scent filled my nose and I bit my lip. Was a week away form him really doing this to me? "Can I talk to you without your human chastity belt?"

"I don't appreciate people who insult my friends." Jake swore, his green eyes pleading.

"Damn it, All-Star please?" He put his hand in my hair, breathless. I tried to push him away but he didn't seem to be getting it.

"Jake, back the hell off her. _Now_." Emmalin snapped, grabbing my arm and pulling me from his grasp. "We have things to do. Go talk to Sheridan or McKenzie's sisters. They make sacrifice makeup time to let you get it on the court."

We left Jake standing there, face red with frustration. When we were further down the hall, I stared at her. "That was epic, Holden. Like the Virgin Mary admitting she slept with Joesph nine months before Christ was born."

"I guess he just pisses me off. The world always seems to revolve around him and it's time for him to get a wake-up call." Emmalin blushed. We found our lockers, side-by-side, and opened them to start unloading textbooks and school supplies. I took out my phone and saw fifteen texts from Jake and sighed, deleting them. The brunette looked at me, a brow raised. "So why'd you forgive him the last time he made you jealous by messing with Lynette?"

"I wasn't jealous." I lied. "Just annoyed. I don't like having Lax's leftovers in my bed."

"Then why do you let them in?"

I looked at her, a brow raised. Someone was overly bold today, that was for sure. Emmalin blushed, sitting crisscross-applesauce. "High school's bad enough without the drama that comes with sleeping around."

"Not the way I like to do it." I set up a book rack and put notebooks on top, books on bottom. "One claim, one time. You don't have to get along or even like each other, as long as the sex is good."

"That seems like dating without attachment." She commented, watching me awkwardly.

"Pretty much." I told her. "Everyone has an itch that needs to scratched. Mine is sex.."

"My Mom occasionally sneaks dark chocolate and she's diabetic." I laughed as Emmalin played the with strap of her backpack. "Have you ever developed feelings for your 'claims'?"

"No." I told her, pulling a sharpie out to label notebooks.

"Even Jake?" I bit my cheek, looking up at her.

"Jake's respectful, treats me decently and gives society the facade we're dating. It's all an act for the base so they stay off our asses while we continue our arrangement."

"How do you know it's a facade on his part?" She shot.

"I've lived on military bases all my life. With Bianca, I had to learn how to decipher the difference the two." I put my now labeled notebooks aside and began on textbooks.

"I've known Jake since kindergarten." Emmalin shot. "The look on his face in the gym... are you completely sure it's only physical?"

"A hundred percent." I lied. She wouldn't understand my doubt on this matter. Briana walked in at that moment, saving me from the interrogation. The Holden daughter looked up at her, a brow raised at her smug face.

"James just texted me the cutest poem." She smiled opening her locker and beginning her move in. Apparently Emmalin had succeeded in getting them together. Briana pulled out her schedule and put it on the ground. "Compare!"

My sidekick and I pulled out schedules followed Red's order. I had Pre-Calculus and Anatomy with Emmalin, art and P.E. with the Southern Baptist. We finished organizing as the school became more crowded. A Sophomore with braces in the locker next to me kept gawking at me until I looked at him and licked my lips suggestively. I seriously thought he was going to lose his juices right there.

Emmalin and I walked to Anatomy, taking a table behind two guys we recognized from the basketball team. The boys looked back at us, smiling. One of them took a double take and sighed, disappointed.

"Your Williams girl, aren't you?"

"Not at the moment." I stated truthfully. He turned completely around, suddenly giddy. Talk about willing rebounds. Emmalin frowned as the guy began pulling his phone out for my number.

"Jake's in here too." The Boy Wonder himself walked in and spotted me. He tried to look sober, taking the front table in the class with a kid with thick glasses.

The bell rang and the kid in front of my had unsuccessfully gathered the gentiles to ask me for my number. Our teacher, Ilene Robinson, went around the class to have us introduce ourselves and our family members ranks, living and deceased. She was obviously a new teacher still spazzing out over 'military schooling'.

"Jake Williams. Major Richard Williams. Mother and two brothers are civilian." The class spoke in this pattern until they hit me. I looked up, speaking evenly.

"Mary Jordan Richmond-Sherwood. Grandfather LTC Carlton Richmond at the Pentagon; Step-grandfather Lieutenant Micky Roseland at Fallon Naval Base; Mother LTC Bianca Richmond at Meridian Naval Base, deceased; Father Major Frank Sherwood; brother, Private first-class Jeremy Sherwood."

"Her dad's the one that screwed around on his wife with the dead Navy J.A.G." I heard one boy say as people began to stare at me. I'd expected this to come. By the end of class, Robinson had assigned us lab partners.

"And last, Richmond-Sherwood and Williams." _Cut-my-wrist-now_. The woman motioned for me to move up. Emmalin smiled sympathetically. I moved, sitting at the indicated table. I didn't look at Jake, hoping a pipe would burst and school would be cut short for the day. "Okay, open to page ten in your textbooks!"

I felt a hand land on my thigh. I didn't respond to it, grabbing my notebook. It slid down to the hem of my skirt and pushed it up. I bit my lips, trying to keep a straight face as his warm hand caressed my cold skin. Goosebumps began to form allover my body. I looked at the page in my textbook and began the 'textbook scavenger hunt'. After about five minutes of trying to get a rouse out of me and failing, Jake pulled back and focused on the page, gripping his knuckles. He was apparently getting the message.

***

"Seriously! It just took you fifteen minutes to get across the school yard!" Emmalin shot at me as I walked up to her car with a handful of numbers a few days later. "How many?"

"Seven, eight... eleven." I told her, tossing all of them into the trash bin next to her passenger door. "What are we getting tonight?"

"Party decorations. I have a hundred dollar limit." She told me as we were about to slid in. At that moment, a car pulled up behind Emmalins. "Is that Major Sherwood?"

"Hold on." I told her, walking to the car. The passenger window rolled down and I looked in at the militaryholic. "What's up?"

"I was told you had therapy tonight?" He informed me sourly, obviously exhausted. I had the feeling Denise was assigning him this duty to try to force us to bond. She might as well have given money to drug whore for condoms.

"I totally spaced. Let me talk to Holden."-

"What were you two going to do?" He asked.

"Shopping for her decorations for her party on Friday." I told him, snippy at his nosiness. "Why?"

"Tell you what," He sighed, grabbing his wallet. "I'll give you twenty for whatever, hang out with Emmalin tonight and we'll skip therapy. I just pulled a double shift and I don't want to pass out in that waiting room. Be home by eight and keep this between us?"

I suddenly realized where I inherited my ability to come up with excuses to events I wanted avoid. I took the bill from him, nodding. "Sounds like a plan, Jumping Jack Flash."

"I'm to tired to even try to figure that out. See you later, Jordan."

Emmalin's eyes widened as I slipped into her car, stunned. "He let you off? Major Sherwood? Tough ass that used to drive Jeremy nuts?"

"I guess we both finally found something we can admit we have in common."

Three hours later, we entered the Holden's home with large bags and Chinese. The Post Commander sat in the kitchen, reading a book. "Need any help, Ladies?"

"No Dad, we're good." Emmalin smiled, putting the bags on the counter. She looked back at me as we continued our conversation. "But seriously, he offered to have his brother go out with me just so you'd give him a chance?"

"Yeah, it was a _total_ move of desperation." I told her, pulling out one of the three egg rolls I'd ordered. I took a bit and decided it wasn't too bad. "I hate being around high school boys who want to date you because their parents work with yours."

"Trust me, they want to date you for more than that." She laughed, her face red when she glanced at her father. The General seemed oblivious to us. "You're number three on a list."

"What list?"

"The lists the quarterback of the football team keeps on his blog." The older man told me, not looking up from his book. Talk about being informed about what happens on your base. "He's also the school newspaper editor. There's a list for _Most likely to Succeed_, _Future Armyholic_, _Most likely to Marry_ and _Most Attractive_."

I raised a brow. "And you haven't shut this down?"

"It's backed by a survey done by the students of the high school." Emmalin explained to me as her father lowered his book. "It's called _Freedom of Speech_, History Geek."

"And what list am I on?" I took another bite of egg roll, my stomach moving with discomfort.

"The description says you have a butt that Madonna would envy." I raised a brow as the brunette girl laughed. "At least we know Jake didn't start a fight with Frank Veracruz for no reason."

"He what?" General Holden and I said in unison. I went silent as he continued. "Williams is fighting with Veracruz again! I thought their fathers worked this out _last year_?"

"I did too. According to Haley Jensen, Frank was getting fresh about Jordan when James told him to shut up because Jake had claimed her." The girl explained, blushing at the attention her father was giving the subject. "Someone commented about the argument we had on the first day of school and Frank told Jake that you were free game then. Jake slammed him into the locker and threatened to pop his eyes out of his head if he even _looked _at you."

General Holden shook his head. "Jordan, you should stay away from Williams. He's always in trouble when it comes to his temper."

"They broke up, Dad. Ready to go home, Jordan?" Emmaline stated quickly. I nodded, packing up my stuff as she headed out the door. I headed to follow her when General Holden stopped me.

"I'm glad you've found a friend in Emmalin, Jordan, but I also know you have issues of your own. Don't let her get mixed up with them." He told me sternly.

"I won't, Sir." I promised. Emmalin was the first friend I had that wasn't a silently agreed 'kid with issues'. Despite the fact Emily would be my best friend for life, it was nice to have the change in venue.

***

There were thirty-five girls at Emmalin's birthday party: all which were staying the night. The Holden's had moved all the furniture out of their living room except for a china buffet for food and drinks for the event. I moaned when everyone was packed in. Large social interaction... bad. I walked over to a corner where Briana and a heavy, Asian girl talked.

"This is crazy." The red head told me, irritated by the lack of attention she was getting. "I hate that they invite the entire base. She only knows twenty of the people here and hangs out with seven from that. The other fifteen are daughters of women her mother's trying to get to know. Politics are a bitch, and I would know. My Granddaddy, brother, two uncles and a fourth cousin I dated when I was eleven are all lawyers."

I smirked, looking at the other girl as Briana introduced her as Eleen Harmon. "Your the daughter of Private Harmon? You're the Korean kid?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yes. You are?"

"Jordan Sherwood-Richmond, the bases supposed slut." I nodded, noticing her English was as good as mine. Someone turned on music and I moaned. "Did this have to be a _dance party_?"

"Last year it was worse. Claudia Joy insisted we play in the sprinkler." The red head moaned. "Just what I want, the entire female population of our high school gawking at my cellulite."

"Hey guys, food's out." Emmalin walked over, flushed. At least she was having a good time. "Hey Eleen, are you having fun? Mom said you were having adaptation issues?"

What was she, a cobra in Canada? The girl nodded and we all followed her action, not wanting to spoil her day. I was sure Eleen was adapting _just fine_ to our ways.

By nine o'clock, I had stepped on enough cheese puffs and cake to make me puke. I ran upstairs to the bathroom to get rest from the noise, locking the door. I sat down by the unbelievably clean tub and texted Emily, a headache coming on.

_'These girls are crazy. I am not playing spin the bottle while someone with a flatiron does my hair!' _

_'Smart move.'_ Emily replied back. _'My God, these cramps are killing me!' _

_'Better than not having them?'_ I shot. Her reply of swear words made me laughed as my phone rung. LTC Richmond's caller I.D. shinned before me. "_Hallo Opa_."

"_Wie gehts, Jordan?_"

"_Nicht so gut. Du?_"

"_So lala..._" He told me, coughing. "I have an assignment in Charleston next week. I thought I could take you out in my free time, max out my credit card on shoes you'll grown out of in a week and spend time with my only granddaughter. For it?"

"Defiantly. Is the business here at Fort Marshal?" I asked, smiling. LTC Richmond was always busy. He couldn't even show up to Bianca's funeral because he was at the U.N.

"Yes. I'm suppose to be staying with General Holden but I've spoken to Major Sherwood and I'll be staying with you instead." When I didn't reply he went on. "Unless you want me to put up with my favorite fan?"

"You never told me you talked to the Major." I informed him.

"I've known Frank since he was in basics, Jordan. It wasn't a conspiracy, Honey, trust me. Is that you beeping?"

"Yeah. _Wiedesen, Opa_. _Ich Liebe._" I switched over the other call, not checking the I.D. What else had the Major told LTC Richmond? And why was he coming to Fort Marshall? The Navy liked him overseas because of his diplomatic reputation. "Hello?"

"Thanks for picking up, Miss Maturity. I'm so glad you're showing some willingness to not act like a pig-headed bitch." Jake snapped at me.

"Really now?" I hung my phone up, placing it in front of me. Did he think I was going to take that crap? Three minutes later my phone rang again. I debated not answering it but picked up, realizing how painful the withdrawal from his voice made me feel. "What?"

"I'm sorry, All-Star." He whispered, sounding agitated. I figured he was really horny. "You've been avoiding me for a week and I don't know what I did wrong."

"I don't know if I can do this anymore." I bit my lip, sighing. Leave it to _him_ to make _me_ feel bad about this. But I couldn't tell him I was, once again, jealous of Lax. In this ball park, two was a home run. Admitting that would send off instant signals that I was emotionally involved in this, which I wasn't. At least, that's the line I refused to drop. "I think it would be best if you found another claim."

"No. I refuse to take this over the phone." He told me sternly, his voice like sandpaper to my stomach. "Say it to my face."

"Jake, I'm at Emmalin's party." I sighed, hating that he was making this so hard.

"Meet me in the forest by Holden's in thirty." He hung up, making me gasp. God damn him! Someone knocked on the door. I opened it as someone ran past me, puking from an overdose on cake. I walked down the stairs to see it was nine forty-five. Emmalin waved me over to a group of girls already in pajama's.

"This is Jordan. You okay? You were up there awhile." The brunette asked.

I nodded, watching as three blond's stared at me like I was a new species. "Just feeling a little sick."

"Oh... if you want to lay down in the guest house out back, you can." The blond's glared at me, making me want to die my hair. I was obviously an outsider on their territory.

"Sounds good. I'll see you later."

I walked out back and opened the guest house, slipping into the branched off room. I turned on the light and closed the door, seeing a window with clear shot to the woods. I sat on the bed, pulling my phone out as Emily sent me pictures from a party she was at. The African American girl smiled in the photographs, looking totally wasted. I wished I so badly I could be in her position.

"_Can I tell you a secret, Em?" _

_She nodded, watching me. Emily was my best friend in the world and I knew she would never repeat my following words. "Bianca lets Mickey in her bed sometimes, usually when she's drunk and mad at Rose." _

_Her brown eyes bulged. "Wow, your grandfather?" _

_I bit my lip, shaking my head. "Step-grandfather." _

Jake turned around as I walked up to him, the dark hiding his expression. I stopped and opened my mouth to speak and he grabbed me, pulling my face to his. I sighed into his kiss, smelling his cinnamon scent and marveling in it. He pulled away seconds later, nibbling on my lip.

"Don't, please." The brunette begged, running his hands through my hair. "Please Jordan."

I leaned into his touch, unable to pull myself away. "Jake, I can't"-

He kissed me again, his kiss more tender than he'd ever given me. What was this? His last attempt to stop a break up? Wait... I pulled away, pushing his hands away. Jake dropped his arms, watching me. I shook my head, stepping back. "I can't."

"Would it matter any if I told you I can't stop thinking about you? That it hurts whenever I'm away from you?" The brunette asked, his voice ragged.

I nodded, feeling my chest strain. It had never been this hard to break off a claim before.

"It would make it worse."

"Jordan, please." Jake took a step towards me. "Tell me how to fix this. Please."

"Just back off, okay?" I asked, my throat tightening up. I stopped, feeling my stomach lung. Jake stared at me, worried. "Just..."

He held my hair back as I started vomiting, running a tender hand over my back. Ten minutes later, I rose, steeping back from the pile. I leaned against a tree, pulling a breath mint from my jacket pocket. Jake watched me, his hands in fists in his windbreaker. It realized how chilly it was and shook.

"I'll walk you back to Holden's."

An awkward silence filled us as we walked to the guest house. I wanted to break this off before it became any more messy, but Jake was obviously not for it. I knew if I succeeded, it would be a week before I was back in his bed. The sex was that amazing and I wasn't going to drag drama into my life at the Sherwood's by getting a new claim. The other boys on this base were too simple minded to understand how this worked for me.

Jake climbed into the window after me. I sat on the bed, hearing laughter coming from the house. There was a knock on the door and Jake stilled. I motioned for him to go in the closet and rose, opening the door.

"Hey Jordan, how are you feeling?" Claudia Joy walked in with a rag, bowl of water and a salad. "Emmalin said you weren't well. Denise told me about your stress reactions and I decided to come check on you... why do you have your jacket on?"

I shrugged as I sat on the bed, glad Jake had closed the door. "I'm a little chilly. I was about the crawl into bed though, so I should warm up."

She smiled gently, sitting next to me. I swear, if she attempted to give me 'the talk, I would O.D.!

"Micheal told me LTC Richmond's coming in. That must be tough since your mother passed only last March." I shifted uncomfortably as she nodded. "I get it. Be sure to eat. If you need anything, let me know. Micheal's volunteered to drive you home if you want him too?"

"I promised Emmalin I would curl her hair in the morning, but tell him I said thank you."

Claudia Joy closed the door and I locked it behind her. Jake was looking at me as I turned back to the room, his face clear in the light. A black eye and scarred cheek shinned stood out on the right side of his face,along with braided abrasions on his neck. They all looked new. "Jake, are those rope marks?"

"Dad's heading for the clinic in the morning. He's been diagnosed with PTSD." He looked at, shaking his head. "It's not as bad as it looks, Jordan."

"Yeah, it is." I had used that line how many times? I walked over to him, looking at his sad eyes. I wished I could sink into water and see the vibrant vision I had seen at the beach. "Lax said you two were together."

"For a week." He admitted, looking at me. "She was a bad mistake. When I told her to move on, she followed me to the beach and threatened to kill herself. I told Major Lynette and it stopped."

I nodded, feeling relieved. Lax had pulled that in Meridian last year. Jake took off his windbreaker, sitting on the bed. He motioned for me to come over to him. I did so, letting him pull me on his lap. He pushed my jacket off, attacking my shirt. I watched his fingers undo the buttons quickly, shaking his head.

"Dad found your pictures on my phone and lost it. All I can think about is getting back at him. It feels like he stole something from me."

I nodded, aware of that feeling. I let him push my shirt off and pulled his up, noticing the forming bruises on his chest. I remembered how spiteful I was before I became used to Bianca's marks. Knowing the character, Major Williams would come back and pay Jake off like Bianca had me. Money, clothes, a new car: payment for using you as a punching bag.

Jake kissed me, his touch tender. He was at least twice my size and he seemed so fragile and weak right now. I pushed him back, not breaking the kiss. I wanted him to stop feeling this. I didn't want Jake to feel this again. Ever.


	8. Rain, Pain and Games

The following Sunday was raining harder than a Private on his wife after returning from tour. My hair was completely soaked by the time we entered the church. The Major and Jeremy's uniforms were soaked to the point you could make muscle out. I resisted the urge to vomit as three senior girls from school passed them, blushing. Jeremy I could see, the Major... ew.

"Let me go try to fix my hair. Find a pew, Frank?" Denise and Jeremy went to the restrooms. I followed the Major to hunt down a row of seats. He glanced around, sighing in the crowded room.

"Are you finding anything?"

"No, but I can clear one out if you want me to?" I offered. He smirked at me, stunning me.

"No thanks, I like my job." I shook my head, officially amazed. Since I had agreed to skip therapy with him the previous week, he had been somewhat more light-hearted. Denise and Jeremy were still in the dark, but I decided to keep it that way. I liked my current predicament.

Emmalin and Briana saw me and motioned for me to come over and share their pew. Their hair and make-up didn't look much better than what I'm sure mine did.

"It's crazy out there." The red head stated as the Major began talking with her father. "Jordan, my sisters and I are having a get together at our beach home next week. It'll be weird because all of their friends will be there and they're five and eleven, but you're invited too. Emmalin can't come, but Jake and James will be there and"-

"Sure." I agreed as the church began to fill up. "Text me the details."

Within an hour I was bored out of my mind. Today's sermon was on the fifth commandment, or fourth for my fellow Catholics. The preacher was going on and on about the importance of honoring thy mother and thy father as the Lord saw fit. I snorted as he went on about not wishing for their death: the Catholic version never called for that factor. I pulled my phone out and texted Jake, seeing that his Mom was being a coward and containing him to the house.

_'She keeps hinting that we take a trip and that she buy me a new laptop or something ridiculously expensive.' _He complained.

_'She's trying to buy forgiveness for him off of you.' _I merely replied as the reverend went on a spiel about forgiving those who have wronged us. _'Do your brothers know yet?' _

"It is only with forgiveness that we can let go the dark demons the Devil has then possessed us with..."

_'No, and they probably never will. God, I wish you were here.'_ He replied back. '_She just left to get 'air'. I'll pick you up in five, lol?'_

'_I'll meet you in the front parking lot.'_

"Those who have done us and our family harm are merely souls at the hands of darkness in need of redemption"- "I'm going to the restroom." I whispered to the Major, who nodded. I rose as the preacher looked at me, his words even.

"Even with the loss of a loved one, we can feel hate for those who have taken them away from us." I walked, trying to ignore the words directed at me. It was easier said then done.

"_Jordan, wake up!" I opened my eyes to find Rose looking down at me, her red hair askew over her nightgown. This was her first night back from San Diego, and judging by the Hickeys on her neck, I had interrupted her homecoming with her husband. "God, what the hell is wrong with you? Mic said you didn't have any scares the entire time I was gone." _

_Because I didn't sleep for that entire two week period. I was physically exhausted, and ten times worse mentally. I sobbed, hearing her shake her head in frustration as she called down the hall. _

"_Mic, bring some warm milk for her? I'm going back to bed." _

"_Stay, please Rose." I begged. I didn't want him in this room with me, especially alone. I grabbed her arm in desperation. "Please!" _

_She pushed me back, sighing. "Jordan, this is getting old. She's dead, okay? Accept it." _

I jumped into Jake's Jeep, shivering through my wet dress. I breathed, inhaling the warmth of his heater with joy. He shook his head, pulling out of the roundabout parking lot.

"It's crazy out here, I can barely see a block down from all the rain. The sewer in the Marsh is backing up because it can't take the rate of precipitation" He put his hand on my arm, noticing the expression on my face. "All-Star, you okay?"

"Your mother's on my top ten hit list." I admitted, wanting to avoid my own issues.

"It's a lot to accept." The bruises on his face were black and yellow now. The scar from Major Williams wedding ring stuck out, making my stomach burn with the acid of anger. I didn't even want to see the bruises on his chest in fear I would go to Dillon to take the bastard out myself. We pulled into his parking lot and we rushed inside, soaked to the bone.

"I'm really starting to hate this rain." I admitted as we walked to his bedroom. I pulled my dress and pantie house off as he passed me one of his dry shirts and a towel for my hair. The shirt fell halfway down my thighs, the smell of cinnamon easing the rage running through my veins.

"I think the last time it rained like this I was, like, five." Jake pulled his shirt off and went to grab another one when the discoloring on his back caught my eye. I walked over to his back and hugged his waist, kissing a bruise that was level with my eyes. The brunette stiffened under my touch, worrying me. "Was it your mom? I've seen the scars on your body, Jordan."

"Multiple addict." I muttered simply. Jake's hands went to mine and unwound them, turning to look down at me. He ran a hand through my wet hair, pressing his forehead on mine. His green gaze met mine and my knees buckled as his free hand traced a clear scar on my thigh that had come from Bianca's car keys. "Make your Dad work for your forgiveness."

Jake's eyes winded in question as he traced the scar, mumbling softly. "What?"

"You're going to forgive him. You're angry and want to push him away, but you'll eventually forgive him because you love him. But don't let him get it back so easily. Your Dad is going to try to buy you off, kiss your ass and beg; but make him realize just how badly he hurt you. The physical pain holds nothing on the emotional."

He wound a hand in my hair, putting his face to my throat and breathing on it.

"Did you forgive your Mom?" A thick silence filled us. He looked up at me, his face watching me as he pursed his lips. "You don't have to answer that. It's worse for you, after what happened..."

I shook my head, inhaling his scent. Was I really about to tell him this?

"I always forgave Bianca. PTSD is a bitch but her bipolar didn't help matters either. Even for what happened, I can't blame her- crap." I felt blood trickle down my nose. Jake let go of me and grabbed a tissue box, motioning for me to sit with him on his bed. I did as I was told, glad it was a light flow. I held the tissue to my nose as he watched me, his voice gentle.

"It surprises me that you've been through all of this, even more that you're telling me this." Jake placed a hand on my hip as I removed the Kleenex, a brow raised at him. "You can be kind of unemotional sometimes. What's that look for?"

Crap. I pursed my lips, looking at him. This was going to be a total bitch move after what I had just finished telling him, but I had to make my limits known.

"I suck at dating. I had one boyfriend in middle school and I ended up throwing strawberry milk at him because he forgot my birthday." The brunette laughed, making me smirk. "He didn't find it as funny. Nothing past sex and a close friendship can happen between us, Jake."

It felt like the air between us had become custard. After a few seconds, he tried to look surprised.

"You thought I was hinting that? I'm sorry if I came off strong, but I don't. It's like I said when we started this, sex without drama. It's just a benefit that we get along." The lie was so unconvincing that it was pathetic. Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me onto him, his eyes filling with lust. Talk about a fast recovery. He slid his hand up the shirt I was wearing and wound the straps of my thong around his fingers, making me moan. "You're beautiful when you do that."

And he was beautiful for administering it.

That night, after convincing the Major I had been at Jake's until I stopped puking my guts up so I didn't interrupt their service, I pulled out an old photo album I had been given from Bianca's things. I flipped through the pages for the first time, having nothing else better to do. Bianca's baby pictures looked at me, her blue eyes shinning from the baby pen she was in. Rose laid by it, unsurprisingly, passed out with a liquor bottle next to her. I was pretty sure it was Brevet Richmond taking the photograph. The next few showed Bianca as she aged: her Baptism, first birthday party, first Easter, first Christmas, yada-yada. I flipped through the pages of a happy kid until I came to a photo of Bianca at fifteen. She was laying on the yard in a string bikini, her stomach pouched with stretch marks.

"Why are you still up?" The Major walked in after pulling a surprise shift this evening. I shrugged, closing the photograph book as he took a bit of a sandwich. "Nightmare?"

"I was thinking about what the preacher said at church." I lied, hoping he'd buy the clique line. "Bianca never forgave Carlton for leaving her with Rosemary while she was an alcoholic."

The Major bit into his sandwich, walking in my room to sit at my desk. He chewed as he shifted in the office chair nervously, thinking how to answer me.

"Your mother knew how to hold alcohol when I knew her."

"'_A white man's poison to our people_'. " I quoted my great-grandmother. I though about Jeremy's problem but shrugged it off. His wasn't as bad as Bianca's and Rose's had been. "For my fifth birthday, Bianca came home and tried to make pancakes after she'd spent a few hours at an off-base bar. Sober, she never would have made me breakfast but liquid guilt must have been taking her over. She ended up burning all of them until I turned the stove off and hid the nob. We ended up eating leftover pizza for breakfast."

The Major watched me, his eyes level as he finished a bite he'd taken while I spoke.

"My old man, God bless him, had issues with the bottle around the time I married Denise. She had just turned seventeen. She was a month from finishing nursing school when she found out Jeremy was on the way. Our fathers told us then that I was going to work while she quit her job and became the proper soldiers wife and mother."

I snorted as he watched me. "Because they had rights to dictate your life?"

"Dee and I were both raised by the military, so we reacted as we were expected to." He shook his head, finishing his sandwich. "All I decided then was that I was going to take care of my wife and boy, even if the recklessness of our young marriage killed me."

A thick silence filled us suddenly. The Major watched me and was about to speak when I cut him off.

"Bianca always said she never pulled my donor into the picture because she didn't want people to doubt her capability to take responsibility for her actions. You two have uncanny commonalities on these subjects."

"If Bianca had told me about you, I would have made her allow me to take on _my_ responsibility for that night." He spoke proudly, looking me in the eye. "This situation is complex and sometimes aggravating on both our ends, but I'm trying, Mary. I wish she had let me have some influence in your life so it "- "She did." He watched as I looked up at him, sighing. "Rosemary thinks that Bianca named me after her, but she didn't. She said when I was born, I looked exactly like the picture of your mother you kept on your wall in Kosovo. So she named me after her: Mary."

Thunder broke the awkward revelation between us. The Major rose, his face pensive again.

"Get some sleep, Mary."

***

"Will you two stop it!" Emmalin snapped at Briana and James during lunch on Wednesday. The black boy sat next me, playing a competitive game of footsie with his girlfriend and hitting the Holden daughters foot in the process. I was slowly getting used to James, though wasn't yet completely comfortable with him. "I'm trying to eat lunch- Briana, I swear!"

"Sorry, that was me." Jake grinned, eating a carrot stick. I smirked at him, sipping my juice. The bruises on his face were still visible but everyone assumed he'd gotten them from his fight with Veracruz, thus releasing his mother from her guilt factor. Bitch. "Holden, how was your party?"

"Great!" The brunette smiled. "Everyone was having a lot of fun, except Jordan. She was sick all night."

"I slept it off enough to spend two hours curling your 'Cousin It' hair." I told him, catching Jake's eyes. God, if she only knew...

"I told you my hair was thick." She countered.

"I'll believe you next time." I told them, rising as I spilled my juice. "Damn it! I'll be right back!"

I walked over to grab more napkins, feeling multiple stares on me. I walked up to the napkin canister until a tall Hispanic with dark brown eyes blocked me. "There's a fee for those, R.S. One kiss?"

I smirked at Veracruz, shaking my head. "How about I kick your ass instead?"

"Oh baby, _Papi_ like!"

I turned around when I heard James yelling. Jake had risen while Emmalin, Briana and the boy were trying to hold him back. The cafeteria watched in suspense as I sighed, turning back to the idiot. "Seriously, move."

"Not until I get my payment, _Un beso, el Bebé__._"

"_La ramera, sale de mi manera antes que yo le cape con un spork_?"

Everyone who had taken at least a year of Spanish burst out laughing as Veracruz went red at my threat of castration with a spork. I moved around him, grabbing the napkins. Jake was still standing as I walked over to our table and cleaned up our mess. When I was finished. I grabbed my trash and went to throw it away. I turned to find the brunette exiting the lunch room. I sighed, grabbing my bag and following him. I found him sitting in his Jeep, reading a magazine.

"Playboy this early in the day?" I shot as I slid in. He flipped a page, his meaner stiff. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." He put the college magazine on his dash, sighing as he looked at me. The yellow around his eyes made me bit my lip as he spoke. "I hate him. I wish I could ram his skull into the concrete until he bleeds out. Veracruz has competed with me in everything since Dad beat his mom to a promotion when we were nine. The fact he puts you in those grounds just makes it worse."

"He can dream on." I told him, laying down on his lap. Jake ran his hands through my curls, watching my closely. "I go Russian, not Spanish. On food choices _and_ who lays in my bed."

The bell rang and I sat up, grabbing my backpack to leave. Jake stopped me and pulled me back, kissing me. I answered it and let him pull me to him for the beginning of what I knew was going to be a fifteen minute make-out session. But who was I to object? I had P.E. this hour.

That Friday, Jeremy had the day off. He picked me up from school, motioning for Jake to come over to the car. I looked at him, fearful. "What are you doing?"

"Cool it Jordie. Hey Jake, we're going go-cart racing tonight. Tag along?"

Jake looked weary. "What time? My Mom had some stuff for me to do around four."

"Go at six, grab dinner at seven-thirty and be back before eight-thirty. That, or I can invite you to the barbecue our parent's are hosting next week? Then your Mom could come and we could all play 'silent story' for them as you two try to keep your relationship a secret."

"I thought Bianca was the lawyer?" I shot as we drove away from the school, staring at my brother. He yawned, shrugging.

"I'm tired of Dad bitching about this kid and me not knowing whether to agree or disagree." Jeremy rubbed his eyes, glancing at me. "You want to ask Emmalin if she wants to come?"

I snorted. "Why, you wanna double date with Holden?"

"Jordan, please. She's a seventeen year old"- "who almost married another soldier your age." I cut him off, smirking. "Just admit you're attracted to her."

"She looks a lot like Amanda." He admitted, taking a turn onto our block.

I shook my head, looking out the window. That wasn't exactly what any girl wanted their crush to say about them.

'_A chilly cheese dog with jelly? Tell Romeo he's warped._' Emily texted me back. I laughed, sipping my tea as we ate dinner. Emmalion squealed as Jake threw greasy fries at her.

"Jake, you're disgusting!"

"Holden, you're a spoiled brat." Jake stated, flicking ketchup on her. A family at the table behind us in the diner stared, shaking their heads. Jeremy watched the two, snorting.

"Will you two grow up? We're in"- Jeremy froze as ketchup skirted across his face. Jake dropped his jaw, his eyes wide as saucers. Emmalin went red grabbing a napkin and wiping it off his face as my brother replied. "Williams, you will pay for that."

"Really Sir?" Jake shot, more comfortable around Jeremy when he was on 'big brother' status.

"Oh, yeah." Jake winced as a yellow condiment landed on his lip, frowning. Apparently he hated mustard. I scooted over and kissed him, licking it off his lip as he went along with my initiation. Emmalin and Jeremy both frowned with disgust as we irrupted with laughter. "Jordan, at least wait until my back's turned!"

We decided to go to a drive-in movie playing a mile from the base after Emmalin told her father she'd crash at the Sherwood's and Jake extended his curfew with his Mom. Apparently Ms. Williams was still on ass kissing mode, as the brunette's four o'clock chore had been going to get a surfboard as an 'early birthday present'. Bianca had once done that to me, and I still had most of the clothes from that new wardrobe.

The brunette male and I took his Jeep while Emmalin rode with Jeremy. I was surprised about how trusting Jeremy was being with Jake and I, but then remembered that I had blackmail on him. _St. Elmo's Fire_ began playing as a cool breeze came over me. I leaned closer to Jake and he wrapped an arm around me, wincing as I leaned on his side.

"Sorry." I told him, shifting in an attempt to get comfortable.

He ended up spreading his legs out on the seat and letting me sit between them. Demi Moore came on the screen twenty minutes later and I laughed, looking behind me to find Jake asleep. The bruises on his face were less noticeable with his relaxed face. I felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out, looking at the text message from Lynette.

'_She's a freak. Drop her._'

I closed the message out and looked through his history, seeing that this conversation had been going on since Wednesday. I glanced at the messages in an I.M. window option and scanned them. Lax calling me a dirty whore, cheat, cold robot; Jake defending me, yada yada... My eyes fell on a string of conversation from three hours ago.

_'You love her and she won't return it.' _

_'Whatever, Lyn.' _

_'I'm serious. She's just like her mother. My dads best friend left his wife for LTC Richmond and she laughed at him. R.S. is going to do the same thing to you.' _

_'U don't know anything about our relationship so butt out.' _

_'Don't get mad when I say I told you so.' _

I put the phone back in his jacket as Mare Winningham confronted her father, Jake shifting under me. The brunette pulled me closer to him, putting his sleepy head on my shoulder.

"When did Private Sherwood and Holden start making out?"

I froze and looked at Jeremy's car, smacking Jake when I saw they were as far from each other in the front seat as possible. He laughed, kissing my neck and undoing the buttons on my blouse to caress bare skin. The brunette bit a piece of skin and sucked on it, his hands dropping to undo the button on my jeans. His fingers played with the lace on my underwear, causing me to arch into his hands.

"You like this?" I nodded, biting my lip. "Tell me."

Dominant finally? Took him long enough. "I like it, a lot."

Jake released bruised flesh and put his mouth on my earlobe, pushing his hands further down to the tops of my thighs. I felt my stomach clench and reached my arms up to hold onto his neck, my skin feeling on fire. I felt my face flush and began breathing raggedly. The brunette sighed, kissing my jaw and abruptly pulling his hands out of my pants.

"Movie's over." I sighed, glaring at him. Jake smirked cockily, kissing me fully. "Come over after Holden's asleep."

I nodded, easing myself off of him and fastening buttons. The tease was going to pay, that was for sure.


	9. Jake's win and Suicide

Carlton canceled, unsurprisingly. He was always reconfiguring his personal schedule for his professional one, and I've been alive long enough to accept that. That had always been the main similarity he and Bianca had shared. I was reading my AP US History book after his cancellation when my cell rang. I picked it up, my tone level. "Hey Em."

"So, you're going to love me!" I was silent, waiting for her to continue. "The gold digger was looking for vacation homes to spend Dad's retirement on and I was able to convince her to rent a place ten minutes from Fort Marshal! I'm coming up for Christmas!"

I smiled, happy. Leave it to bribing of the step-child to benefit our cause. "That's sweeter than acing the AP Language exam last year, Emily."

"I know!" No, she didn't. Emily was barely a C average student. "Anyway, her royalty is giving me a three hundred dollar budget for decoration on my room, furniture not included. I totally feel like sponging the walls black and green!"

"That's epic, Em." The Major knocked on my door and peaked in. "I have to go, Em. E-mail me any sketch plans you make before then. Sir?"

"We need to talk." He closed the door and looked at me, his face set. Wonderful, what did I do now… "Jeremy said he met Jake Williams last week."

"Affirmative." I nodded.

"So when is he going to suck it up and formally introduce himself to Denise and I?" He stated with annoyance. For the sake of Mary and Joseph! I sat up, tensing. Here we go again.

"Jake is just a friend"- "Do I look"- "Unless you want a formal dinner to meet Emmalin"- "Watch the cheek"- "He doesn't need to be interrogated"-

"That's enough!" The Major looked at me, his jaw tense. I watched him, an image of the evil stepmother coming to my mind for some warped reason. "Dinner next Friday night, seven o'clock. Dee's already called his mother. End of discussion."

He left the room and I sighed, falling back on my bed. Carlton picked the wrong time to cancel his visit! I met Jake at the court that afternoon for help on math homework. He was half way through showing me how to perform the inverse of an exponential function when I spoke.

"The Major and your Mom are sentencing us to inhuman torture next week. Friday, seven o'clock at my place." Jake looked up at me, nodding as his concentration went back to his paper. I stared at him in shock. "You aren't going to shove that pencil into your airway in order to avoid this?"

He shook his head. "Mom told me last night. I figured it would come eventually. Michael Davis ranked us two on the _Potentially Most Popular Couple_ list. Okay, done."

I moaned, looking out at a group of middle schoolers playing Frisbee. Why did they get the easy life? Jake rubbed my left thigh, catching my eye. Between basketball practice, homework and going to an off-base therapist that his Mom was getting scammed by; we hadn't seen each other since the night we went on our double date with Jeremy and Holden. His eyes gleamed at me as his hand played with the hem of my shorts, making me sigh at his smoky gaze.

"Not _today_." Jake nodded, removing his hand. He was the first guy I had ever claimed that could pick up a vague "I'm on my period." comment. "Are you still going to Brianna's party?"

"Yeah." He sighed, rubbing his face. "James has Court Marshaled me into it, unfortunately. I hate Ashland's mother. She's almost as bad as her daughter for running her mouth. Lax is going to be there. Is that a problem?"

I wanted to call Red and bitch her out but kept my composure. "No. Why?"

Jake sat up, watching me closely. "I don't care if you hate her Jordan, but don't lie to me about it. I'm no happier that Veracruz is coming because I know, for a fact, he'll be trying to get in your pants the entire time."

I snorted. "So where does this leave us at? Two horny sluts' who are jealous of other offers?"

The brunette smiled at me, his eyes glowing. "Call it like you see it."

I finished curling my hair just as Jeremy knocked on my door. "You packed for Briana's?"

"Emmalin won't be there in case you're wondering." I told him, finishing my eye shadow. He shook his head, watching me in the mirror. "What?"

"We're straight with each other, Jordie?" I nodded as he closed my bedroom door, watching me. "You're not just on the pill for regularity woman stuff, are you?"

"What the hell, Jeremy!" I snapped, turning around. How was this any of his business? Before I could speak again he cut me off.

"Just listen to me, okay?" I bit my lip when I saw how calm his eyes were. "There are two types of people living on this base. One's who belong to the military and ones who will leave one day, kids included. About half of the kids in your graduating class will enlist, and they tend to be the ones who are "Army happy" or really screwed up. I don't know how close you and Jake are but… you're going far outside of a base, Jordan. Be careful not to do anything to change that."

I stared at him, shaking my head. "Jake and I aren't like you and Holden's sister."

"You're right." He agreed, watching me closely. "Amanda was the first girl I've ever loved and, as much as I like Jake, I don't think he could manage to give that to you. Jordan, things haven't been and aren't perfect in this house, but I'd take a bullet for you. You know I love you that much?"

I bit my lip, nodding. Jeremy sighed, walking over and hugging me. He kissed the top of my head, sighing. "Good. Dad never said it enough to me. We better get going."

If I thought Emmalin's party was the definition of the term "packed", I was instantly corrected. Ashland's party had sixty people on the beach, playing volley ball and swimming. Brevet Ashland saw Jeremy and walked over to him from the dock, looking exhausted. The higher rank had his daughter's red hair and Georgian draw, reminding me slightly of Clint Eastwood in the face. "Sherwood, this ya sister? Bree's said a lot about her."

"Hey Jordan!" Brianna called from the beach, James at her side. I hugged Jeremy goodbye and walked over to them, looking around. "Water's just perfect."

"Where's Jake?" I looked around the sunny beach, unable to spot my claim. The red head shrugged, running after one of her sisters as a water balloon was thrown at her. James laughed, glancing at me. I tensed, close enough to feel the heat from his bare skin. "Is he here yet?"

"I don't know. He texted me and said he might be late." James told, laughing as he looked over at me. "He asked me to stay on your tail to block Veracruz though."

I shook my head, rolling my eyes. I was in trouble now.

"Hey Jordan!" An hour later I turned to see Sargent LeBlanc walking towards me in swim trunks. I looked up at him from my beach towel on a quiet spot on the sand, waving. James had long forgotten about me and I figured, if Veracruz was looking for a hot ride, he wouldn't look here. "Enjoying the sun?"

"You can't get enough Vitamin C." I stated, motioning to my darkening skin. "Skin cancer or not."

He laughed, sitting next to me. He looked out on the water, his sunglasses hiding his eyes. "Can you watch the boys this weekend?"

"Sure, when?"

He sighed, grasping sand in his hand. "Well… here's the thing. Roxy's been working double overtime at the Hump Bar, especially after this ban, and I've taken on a moonlighter to help out for a while. On the weekends, I'm there but I'm too exhausted to watch the boys. And we'll pay you double… when we can cover it."

I nodded, understanding him. I liked his kids well enough to go for it. "When I was two, Bianca had to run the FRG for a week in Meriden after the President shot her husband for cheating on her. I had a lot of baby sitters that month."

LeBlanc shook his head, smirking. "Everything interesting seems to have happened to your mother."

I nodded, not telling him that she had been the woman the FRG President's husband had been messing around with. I later learned that that tactic was a way for Bianca to do collateral control in the social realm. The message to the other wives was simple: "Mess with me and I can make myself a part of your lives."

"Thank Jordan. You're the best teenager on this base."

"Hey All-Star!" I looked up to see Jake walking towards me.

LeBlanc looked back at me and smirked. "I better go check on the boys. Stay sweet."

"I'm not Mormon, LeBlanc." I told him in reference to the sexist motto. He laughed as he rose, walking away. Jake nodded to him as he walked over to me, sighing. His eyes looked hazy with annoyance. "It took you long enough. I've been isolating myself because your bodyguard is as bad as the guy that let the bullet hit JFK."

"Yeah." Jake was kissing me in seconds and straddling me, his hands running through my hair. I moaned as he ran his hands under my tank top, caressing my breasts. "You done…?"

I nodded, running my hands through his hair as I fell back on the sand. Jake pulled away and unbuttoned my shorts quickly, shimmying them off. LeBlanc was wrong on his image of me in so many ways that it was depressing.

***

After the party, Jake drove me home when I couldn't get a hold of Jeremy, Denise or the Major.

"And they bitch me out for not answering my phone." I told him as we entered Fort Marshall.

"Hypocrisy is a common trait in all humans." Jake told me, taking a left.

I shook my head. "I'm not a hypocrite."

"Then you're the messiah. I'll admit that I'm hypocritical on at least three things." He told me, running a hand through his hair. "One, don't hit your parents"-

"You were defending yourself"- I tried to say before he cut me off-"Two, always listen to your mother"-"That's a whole different situation"-

"And don't have sex with anyone unless you love them." I felt like a brick had been thrown in my face, but didn't know why. I should have been happy he was informing me he didn't love me. But the way Jake stated it made it seem like our entire relationship had no impact. The brunette sighed, shaking his head. "James and Briana are thinking about going to home base. I told him if he did I would split his lip."

"It's their decision." I told him, suddenly out of my comfort zone.

Jake snorted, rolling his eyes. "They shouldn't be. They're too bad at letting the heat get to them. James will forget a condom or Ashland will miss a pill. There has to be some logical thinking ability when you're at that point, so you can at least make sure you're using a contraceptive."

"So you're saying that for the past three months, this has been a routine procedure for you?" I snapped, upset. Jake, who normally would have tried to calm me down, just decided to fuel the fire.

"No. I loose myself in you every time we screw around but you're good at making sure we're covered. I think tonight was the second night I've ever gone bareback with you, but you're on the pill." Jake pulled up to my house and parked. I grabbed my bag and slid out of his Jeep to avoid slapping him. I walked to the house as he called my name. I flipped him off just as the Major pulled in next to his Jeep. Son of a bitch…

"What in the hell is going on here!" The Major was decked out in full dinner uniform. Denise followed him, as formally dressed as her husband. "Mary, I'll chop your fingers off if I catch that gesture again. Williams, what did you do that pissed my daughter off enough to flip you the bird?"

Jake shrugged cockily. "You'll have to ask her, Major. I love how inaccurate people will state their views on something. They'll say reality is one thing and then get mad when reminded of the path they chose."

I stared at Jake, feeling sick. He had just played me like a violin and I hadn't caught onto it, or even seen it coming for that matter. Jake's green eyes stared at me, gloating about my slipup. I felt blood trickle down my right nostril and grabbed my nose. Denise ran up to me, pulling a tissue out of her purse. The Major walked over to Jake's Jeep, his hand in his face.

"Jordan, have you been taking your medication?" Denise asked me as the Major spoke.

"Williams, tell your mother I apologize but a family matter came up and we'll have to cancel dinner with her next Friday. Now get the hell off my property and stay away from my daughter, or I will talk to your father about this when he gets back from leave!"

BANG! Denise screamed and I went still, my stomach clenching. Jake and the Major looked in my direction, though not necessarily at me. The shot came from inside the house. The only home would have been…

Denise grabbed her keys and opened the door quickly. The Major was following her seconds later, pushing me back. The door was open and they ran inside. I followed them, dread in my stomach. I looked around and my eyes landed on the coffee table: Whiskey and a gun case.

"Jeremy!" I dogged the Major's hand and walked down the hall. God, why hadn't I had seen it? After Bianca, why hadn't I had seen this?

"Mary, get back here!" A broken picture lay on the ground. I walked on glass but didn't care. My room was clear, the bathroom… Jeremy's bedroom door was wide open. He stood with his back to me, gun in his right hand. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at the Major, whose face was contorted with more emotion than I had ever seen from him. Denise was behind him, her breath ragged.

"Jeremy, what are you doing, son? Give me the gun." Denise grabbed my arm and pulled me to her, motioning to the living room. Jake stood, looking down the hall. He motioned me to go to him but I resisted.

"No"- "Jordan, please." I felt tears fall down my cheeks. The Major wouldn't do any good; he hadn't even been able to see the disappearing booze. I looked at my brothers back and cried. His whole speech on how much he loved me this afternoon had been a final goodbye.

"Jeremy, I love." Jeremy's body started shaking and he dropped the gun. The jolt on the wood floor gave me a giant rush of relief. I sighed I felt Jake grab my arm and pull me from Denise, walking me to the living room. Two Army Police officers stood at the door, catching eyes with me.

"Richmond-Sherwood, where are your parents? We heard reports of gunshots"-

"My brother just tried to kill himself. Major Sherwood and Denise are…" I motioned down the hall. They nodded and went in the indicated direction. Jake looked down at me, holding me.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." No it wasn't. I pushed away from Jake, biting my lip. "Just go… I can't do this right now."

Jake watched me, nodding. "I'll text you later."

Later would be as long as I could manage it.


	10. Anger, Mistakes and Syphilis

"_Jordan," I looked up as Bianca walked in, taking her glasses off. She glanced over at my wrist brace and sighed. "How you feeling?" _

"_Better. Did Rose already leave?" Bianca nodded, walking in and sitting on my bed. I closed my book and look at her as her expression went hard. "Are you reenlisting?" _

"_Yeah, about ten minutes ago. Look, what I did to you was uncalled for. PTSD or not, I shouldn't have touched you. I'm in regular therapy and I'm getting better. Okay?" I nodded and she pulled her purse out, finding her credit card. "Why don't you and Emily go out tonight? I have to clock in at seven and won't be off until tomorrow morning." _

"_Okay." I grabbed the piece of plastic with my good hand and she took my hand and pulled me to her, hugging me. Bianca rubbed my back with gentle affection she had never given me. After a few seconds, she released me and looked at me evenly. _

"_If nothing else, this life has given me a daughter that is strong, beautiful and smart. I forget that sometimes, but don't think I don't know it deep down Jordan." _

A week later, Bianca left a bruise on my back after an argument that had started because I walked in on her in bed with Mic. It had been her third recovery from PTSD, and the first the Navy had been aware of. Had they known about her six other cases, they would have forced her to medically discharge. Instead, my mother became more of a workaholic alcoholic and I tried to avoid her as much as possible. Then I had just spent a lot of time with Emily and my claim of the time. At Fort Marshal, I hung out with Brianna and Emmalin. I knew Denise and the Major were focusing on Jeremy too much to worry about me, and the Holden parents were sure I would 'talk when I wanted to'. So I took the distance for granted. Thanksgiving break was a week away and I had a massive History paper on the Colonial establishment in North Carolina and its effect of future colonialism and the present, so I worked on that as the two girls discussed random topics.

"James wants to go all the way." I stopped typing as the red head spoke. Emmalin blushed, her cheeks bright red. I faintly remembered Jake mentioning this after her birthday party. "But he only said if I want to… which I don't know. I mean, the physical attraction is so magnetic, and the make out sessions just aren't cutting it. But my Dad would skin him alive if he found out."

"If you and James broke up tomorrow, would you regret it?" I asked. The two girls looked at me. Brianna thought a moment and shrugged.

"I guess."

"Then you're not ready."

The red head scoffed, raising a brow to me. "This coming from _you_? No offensive, Jordan, but Lynnette's told us how informed you are on this subject and we all know something's going on between you and Jake. "

I looked at the red head and shrugged. "I don't regret anything I've done, whether Lax is telling the truth or not. I'm just telling you, Miss Southern Baptist, that you're values are different than mine. And for your situation, make sure you'll be proud he was the one to pop your cherry."

"Despite how lovely this conversation is," Emmalin rose with a soft smile. "I'm going to make lunch. Who wants grilled cheese and fruit salad?"

An hour later, we were in the kitchen arguing over our chances of winning state in football when Claudia Joy walked in. "Jordan, Jeremy's been discharged! I told Denise I would take you home"-

"Emmalin wants me to do her hair. I'll go back later tonight." The Nazi's eyes bulged. I looked at Emmalin who suddenly looked nervous. Ashland just focused on her food. "Right Emmalin?"

"Yeah, but if Jeremy's out and you want to see him"-

"I promised you though." I stated, my voice signaling he conversation was over. Holden's mother would have normally overthrown me had the subject not been so touchy. I took a bite of the fruit salad and forced myself not to gag. "This stuff is delicious, what's in it?"

At seven that night Denise called my phone and told me she was outside. After curling Emmalin's Cousin It hair once more, I packed my things up and walked out to Denise's car.

"Hey, how was your evening?" She asked. I shrugged, sliding into the passenger seat. "Get your paper done?"

"Yeah."

"Jeremy was asking why you didn't come home." The Joneses wife asked as she pulled out of the drive way. When I didn't respond, she became somewhat flabbergasted. "Jordan, he really wanted you there!"

"Excuse me for having a life!" I snapped back. I knew it sounded stupid as hell, but if had its effect. Denise was quiet until we were back to the Sherwood Residence. Jeremy was outside with the Major when we pulled up. I slid out of the car as he ran up to me, a smile on his face. "Hey Jeremy,"

"God I've missed you!" He picked me up and spun me in the air. I went stiff until he put me down, looking at me with a somewhat disappointed face. "How was Emmalin's?"

"Fine, I need to go edit a paper. I'm glad your back."

"Hold up!" The Major rose, stopping me at the door. "What the"-

"Dad, let her." Jeremy called from behind me. It literally broke my heart to hear the sadness in his voice. Withdrawing from Bianca had been easy as I was used to her relapses from birth on. But for Jeremy it would be harder than hell, but the less damage it would do to me next time would be worth it. "School first, right?"

I walked past the Major and to my room, closing the door behind me. My phone vibrated and I picked it up, seeing another text from Jake.

'_It's been two weeks Jordan. Drop the immaturity or I'll go find another girl. The ball's in your court.' _

Two could play that game. I put my laptop up as my anger began to increase, vile coming up my throat. I rushed to the bathroom, blaming the fruit salad. I changed into sweats and told the Major I was going jogging. He grunted from the couch, as Jeremy and Denise were doing something outback and he had nobody to make a point to by yelling at me. I ran around base, avoiding cars and people as I gained speed. My thighs started to ache more than normal as I stopped, not really understanding my sudden weakness to such low speeds. I figured I was retaining water or something.

I walked to the ball court and saw Veracruz shooting hoops. I walked over, my anger form Jake's words still on my mind. "Mind if I join?"

The boy looked back at me, grinning before trying to make his expression look cool.

"Not if you have a spork in your pocket." I laughed as I walked past the chain link fence. He passed the ball to me and I checked it, beginning our game. Veracruz was slower than Jake but had better hand-eye coordination for his height. He blocked me easily and made good shots over me. After an hour, he looked at me content. "That's six to null, R.S."

"Hey, he can count!" The boy laughed as I passed him the ball and leaned against the fence with exhaustion. "I'm glad it's cooling down. I thought Meridian was bad for heat."

"Try Mexico. My family and I go down there every summer. It's crazy." Veracruz dropped the ball and leaned on the fence next to me. He looked at my waist and his breath hitched. I looked over at him, seeing that he had a more toned body than Jake also. "So is your guard dog going to try to castrate me if I ask you for your number to just talk?"

"Jake doesn't own me." Bait and hook. Veracruz grinned and pulled his phone out, getting my number.

The next week of school was awkward and tense. I put up with Jake all I could in Anatomy so I skipped Friday. At lunch I started going outside and texting Emily, telling her the story of how clingy Jake was being.

'_Well, he was there when Jeremy tried to shoot himself. He might just be worried.'_

'_Why? We aren't supposed to be like that, Em.'_ I responded back with annoyance. When was she rational?

'_Because he's breaking the rules, Jordie. Look… this kid has feelings. Cut it off or deal with it.' _

"Hey R.S.," Veracruz showed up in front of me with a coy smile. "What class you have next hour?"

"P.E." I told him. He pulled his phone out and texted something, smiling at me. "What?"

"You're excused, _Mami_. Come on." I accepted the offer and followed him to his car. We drove to the vehicle checkpoint and he had me dunk in the backseat. "Morning Private."

"Good morning Veracruz. Brother having you working at the construction site again?"

"Yeah, it's my free hour." After a few minutes he drove off and then told me I could get in the front. "Sorry for that but it's the only excuse they buy."

"I should have so started hanging out with you sooner. Where are we going?" His leg was on my thigh in seconds. I shook my head, smirking at him. "Find a place to park then."

The flirting we had done in the past week had apparently paid off. Veracruz found a trail by a riverbank that construction companies used to move dirt when trying to make higher banks. He pulled over, parking and was on me in seconds. My phone was vibrating in my pocket but I ignored it, throwing it on his floor bored as the Hispanic shoved his hand under my shirt, biting on my lower lip. The pain felt good, it took my mind off everything. Bianca, Jeremy, Jake… God he would hate me if he found out about this. He might even stop talking to me.

"In the backseat." I told the boy, pulling away from him. He looked at me, his eyes dark as he complied. Veracruz started undoing his belt buckle. I unbuttoned my jeans and shimmied them off and jumped over the seats to straddling him. The boy cupped my chest through my shirt and swore in Spanish as I rubbed my hips to his.

"Condom?" I told him.

"Damn, sorry." He sighed, not stopping his menstruation's. I sighed, shrugging.

"Screw it, I'm on the pill. If you give me something raunchy I'll castrate you with a spork." The boy laughed as he started playing with the strap of my thong. I unbuttoned my blouse and took it off, undoing my bra. "I want it to hurt. You ready for that?"

"God yes." Veracruz told me, his eyes as wide as saucers. Two hours later we were back on base. I went to slide out of his car right before the bell rang when he stopped me, grabbing my arm. "Hey, you want to get ice cream tonight or something? There's a new movie at the theater we could see too."

"Veracruz, no offense, I feel special you want to have some relationship with me since I popped your cherry." God knew if he was experienced, he had to be the worst guy to screw on the planet. At least he didn't cry when I dug my nails into his arms. From the look on the boy's face, I was right on the money. "But I don't really do the relationship thing. We clear?"

"Sure." His voice sounded off guard. "See you around then."

I climbed out just as the bell rang and walked over to Emmalin's car to wait for her. When she wasn't there at three-fifteen, I texted her and she said she'd be awhile and to wait. Fifteen after that, the parking lot was clear expect for me, the Holden girls vehicle, and Jake and James'. I felt a wave of caution when the realization hit me. Seconds later, the two boys and my ride walked out and headed my way. The brunette female had an apologetic expression on her face.

"Did Watson and Holmes finally convince dear Mary to go along with one of their schemes?"

"Since Irene is a conniving slut, she was open for the intervention." James snapped. Jake walked over to me as James kept Emmalin away from me, the brunette speaking firmly to my ex-claim. "Holden, hush"-

"I said _talk_, Jake! Not _interrogate_!" Jake wasn't paying attention.

The boy leaned over me against Emmalin's car, his eyes dark with emotion as he put his arms around me on the vehicle. His pupils were dilated with emotion I had hoped he'd never use towards me. I could smell Jake's cinnamon sent and my stomach dropped.

"The rumor going around is that you left with Veracruz last hour so he could pop his cherry. Tell me it's not true and this silent treatment you've been giving me has nothing to do with you wanting a variety. One claim, one time; remember?"

I felt anger rush through me like venom. I wanted to hurt him as much as possible to keep him away from me for good.

"What if I did?" Jake's chin trembled and he shook his head, obviously affected by the unanswered question. "From the sounds of your texts, you want someone else anyway."

"Don't use my words out of context, All-Star." He wasn't yelling. Instead his voice was low and hallow. "I understand what happened with Jeremy three weeks ago was hard, but that's no reason to shut me out. I was there. Did you screw Veracruz?"

"You need to move on, Jake. You're too attached to me."

Jake took his right hand and put his hand under my chin, looking me directly in the eye. "So do you, All-Star. I think you just don't want to admit it for some God damn reason. I was in this for the same thing you were at first: sex without gossip. But after what happened at Holden's the night my Dad beat the crap out of me… it's more than screwing, Jordan, and not just for me. If you didn't care you wouldn't cuss my parents out every time I talked about them. Now tell me, lie to me if you want; just say you didn't do it, All-Star."

"What are you saying to her?" Emmalin shot, unable to hear us. "Jordan, if he's threatening you in any way I will tell my Dad!"

I stared at Jake as he waited for me to lie to him. He was close enough that he knew I would most likely melt for him again. Like I had that night in the forest, like I had when I told him what that Negro bastard had done to me at the beach. He wanted it, and God damn it, I wanted it too. But the fear and anger in me was stronger than my desires.

"He lasts longer than you do."

Jake stared at me for three whole seconds, the impact of my words delayed as I saw something break in his eyes. The vibrant orbs I remember turning stunning green in the water weren't there anymore. That image shattered like a broken mirror. Jake dropped my chin and stared at me for a few seconds before raising his hand. James eyes widened with fear.

"Jake, no! She ain't worth it, Man!" His arm slammed against Emmalin's car, shaking the vehicle and me. Jake was breathing hard, staring at me as his eyes began to water. Jake shook his head, his teeth clenched.

"I hate you so much right now that it's killing me, yet I can't make myself hurt you as much as I am."

Jake pulled back and walked away from me, heading straight for his Jeep. Emmalin ran around James as the black boy watched his friend, looking at me. "Are you okay, Jordan? I'm so sorry!"

The Jeep pulled out of the parking lot and James turned back to me, shaking his head.

"You must be a cold heart bitch. Other guys in this school I could see, hell even me. But Jake? Hell girl, you just lost the best thing that ever happened to you. I've been telling him for months to drop you but he _always_ put up with you. Jake's hard to really piss off, and what Veracruz does is nothing to his hot head. But what you just did… Lynette speaks the truth about you and your whore of a mama. Sorry Emmalin, I hope you can forgive me for dragging you into this."

"Screw you, James. Tell Brianna she can come back over to my house when she drops your sorry ass for somebody who has a brain." The boy walked to his Saturn as Emmalin looked back at me, sighing. "Do I need to call my Dad?"

"No, I'm just," I waited until James was out of sight before continuing. "I should be relieved."

She frowned, confused. "You should be but you're not? Shit Jordan, you didn't really screw Frank. Please tell me you- God damn."

Emmalin drove me home in silence and kept that code the entire week of vacation. The Sherwood house was filled with bliss for Jeremy's return and the holiday, but I was a severe buzz kill. The Monday of Thanksgiving week, Denise was making Pumpkin Pie as the two Jar heads watched the game in the living room.

"Jordan, did you and your mother ever do any interesting traditions for Thanksgiving? She was Native American."

"We used to lynch people to get revenge for the rape the White Man did of our land and rights."

The Major left his eyes leave a Betty White commercial to glare at me. "I don't know what pine-cone you stuck up your ass, but you need to straighten up NOW!"

"Excuse me for being real. You should probably be thankful I haven't tried to shoot myself yet."

"Okay, I'm clearing this up now!" Jeremy sat up and looked at me, his eyes soft. "I am sorry that I put you three in that position. Especially you, Jordie. You have a reason to be upset with me, but don't take it out on Mom or Dad. It's Thanksgiving and we should be happy with what we have."

"Okay, I'll go down my list. Two workaholics who were blind to their son's alcohol issues, a gun-happy Buck Private and a gourd shaped like John Travolta's jewels. Happy-God damn- holiday!"

"Shut up or get out!" The Major barked, standing up.

"Sounds good to me!" I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door, slamming it against Denise's protests. I walked down the driveway and on through the area. The base was decorated for the Holiday and I had to force myself not to kick pumpkins and gourds the entire walk. Eventually I ended up in the Marsh and heard my name called. I turned and saw Fin and Gil running towards me with their dog in route. Sergeant LeBlanc raced up to the group as the boys bombarded me with questions, smiling. He saw the expression on my face and became serious.

"Hey boys, Jordan and I need to talk. Go back to the house and you can play with her this weekend." The nodded and took the dog back with them. A cool breeze blew and I looked at LeBlanc with a tired face. He frowned. "Everything okay?"

"The Major and I went at it and I just came out to blow steam." I told him simply. He nodded, not looking convinced. "I'm serious. It's normal stuff that will probably go on until I move out."

"That's side. I mean, I know I must not be easy to deal with but I hope it gets better. Is everything okay with you and Williams?" I looked at him, confused. "I was at the park the other day with the boys and he started beating the crap out of Frank Veracruz. Those two I swear… anyway, his Dad took him back home and nobodies seen him come out- hey, where are you going?"

It took me three minutes to jog to Jake's. Three extra vehicles were parked in his driveway and I stopped, seeing three boys come out. Jake followed soon after with a bloody lip and a stitched eyebrow, his expression dark as he forced a laugh. I walked past his house quickly before he could see me and jogged until I was a block away. I found a bench and sat down, sighing. If his brothers were in, he was safe… unless he was hiding the bruises. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out, receiving a text from Veracruz.

'_I have syphilis you dirty slut.'_ You had to be kidding me…


	11. Hormones and Action Sherwood Style

I've been in a lot of awkward situations in my life. Walking in on Bianca with my first grade teacher's husband was a major one, though easily beaten but the first time Tommy Person lost it before he'd gotten my pants off. But even that was knocked down to second place as Emmalin picked me up two days after Thanksgiving to go to the clinic three miles from base. If I dared to get checked out on base I would surely get ratted out. The brunette sighed after we had gotten past the entrance guard, shaking her head.

"So you gave him it, meaning Jake"-

"He had to be with another girl on me." This fact was souring my mood some. "Veracruz was the first one I had gone to while with Jake, and he was a virgin."

She nodded, biting her lip. "Wait… maybe not a complete one. Lynette said she gave him a blow a month ago during gym." I took this in for a second, nodding. Oral and penetrating was very different. "I'll text her while you're getting checked out."

This new insight gave me a little relief. I looked over at Emmalin and pursed my lips, speaking gently. "I've been a pain in the ass to you with all this. I'm sorry, Emmalin. I really am."

"Yeah, you have. It's not easy being Post Commanders daughter and best friends with the assumed base whore." She informed me, shaking her head. "But believe it or not, I do like being your friend. Look, after we get through this… why don't you start over? I was reading this article about teenagers who are promiscuous in some magazine who become virgins again, metaphorically."

She had to be kidding me. I looked at her closely and realized she wasn't. "It's not that easy, Holden."

"Well… something has to change Jordan. If my parents find out about this I'm dead. Denise and Mom are close, so are Dad and Major Sherwood after his promotion, but"-

"Can we talk about this later please?" Holden smacked her lips, rolling her eyes as we pulled into the parking lot of the clinic. We entered and she took a seat in the waiting room, pulling out a book. I filled out paperwork and was taken into a room with a doctor minutes later.

"You're smart for coming in, Jordan. Even Army kids have issues like this, so don't feel judged." The black woman, Doctor Freeman, told me as I sat on a table. She pulled gloves on and snapped them, making my stomach drop. Damn Veracruz… and Lax. "Okay, pants down."

Forty-five minutes later, I was informed that I was syphilis free. I sighed with relief, pulling my coat on to leave while I thanked Freeman. She stopped me in my tracks though, telling me to sit back down. I assumed she wanted to give me rubbers or something. Instead of pulling a box of multi-colors out though, she looked at me with a serious expression.

"Jordan, have you been sick lately or felt woozy? Weight gain?"

"I get sick a lot from stress attacks and but I haven't gained weight. Why?" Freeman sighed, looking at me with a pained expression. "What? Do I have HIV?"

"No, but it's pretty serious. I ran multiple tests on your blood to check and… you're pregnant honey."

Emmalin and I walked out of the clinic, the air thick. The brunette, who oblivious to my mood, was happier than hell at the prospect of sobering me up. "Let's go to the mall! You told your parents you were with me all afternoon!"

"Sure." My mind was pretty much gravy at that moment. Pregnant… God damn. I slid into the van and put my seatbelt on, pulling out my phone and writing two text messages.

'_Em, I'm clean. Turns out the pills failed though. Call me at nine tonight.' _

'_Veracruz, the next time you get oral from someone, make sure she's not a walking HIV patient.'_

Emmalin and I went to get food first. I ordered strawberry lemonade but could barely stomach that. I had only had sex with Veracruz two weeks ago, so if he had knocked me up my estrogen levels wouldn't have changed enough for the blood work to show. Chances said that Jake was the donor. God damn, that day at Briana's party about a month ago he had been bare backed.

"Jordan?" I looked up as Emmalin stared at me, her eyes slated with suspicion. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Sorry, I'm just… taking in the relief. Tell me again." The rest of the day I focused on the brunette and tried to push the issue in my head back. I couldn't be pregnant… I couldn't. That night I went home with a bag in hand. I walked into find Denise on the couch with the Major, talking. I walked to the kitchen and put the bag on the bar, pulling a dress out of the bag and turning to her. "It's here so stop mourning over not finding it in green."

"How… the manager said they were sold out until after Christmas!" She stared at me, stunned. The Major looked even more surprised. Denise walked up and took the dress from me, marveling at it. "Jordan… I don't know what to say!"

"Yeah, well, I was a jerk and ruined Thanksgiving. The manager felt a little different when I told her you were an Army wife whose husband had done two tours."

The Major snorted. "For once I come of use to you, huh?"

"I know, it's a once in a lifetime moment."

The last two days of break were bearable. Jeremy and I were still distant but the Major gave me less crap since I made his wife happy, which made Mrs. Joneses thrilled. Emmalin had managed to make me promise via text to follow her _revirginizing_ methodology because _'there were no therapists attached.'_ My regular therapy sessions were already proving to epically fail, as each time I went was few and far between with the Major driving me. The first steps in the Holden daughters process where to focus on dating and befriending guys without thinking about sex, which I didn't have an issue with. The Army Wife in training decided to hook me up on a double date to 'watch my behaviors'.

"It will work, trust me." She informed me on our first day back to school. I nodded, to her, not really paying attention. I had anatomy first thing today.

"So we have to actually cut the frog open?" Jake stared at the teacher, looking green. He had been ignoring me since glass started, but I smelled something on him that was familiar yet different than his normal cinnamon scent. I rolled my eyes as he spoke, seriously unable to believe him. He and Veracruz had beaten the crap out of each other and Boy Wonder was afraid to dissect an embalmed amphibian? Jake bit his lip and ran from the classroom before anyone could say anything. I rolled my eyes, grabbing a knife to begin when I was asked to go check on him. After getting assured I would get full credit, I walked out of the room and down the hall to see the brunette sitting outside his locker.

"Are you going to die?"

"Don't you have someone to be getting syphilis from?" He snapped, pulling a water bottle out of his bag and drinking it. The smell hit me again and I grabbed the bottle from him. "What the hell"-

"You're drinking straight Bacardi at school? It's already seeping out of your pores already, Jake."

"Okay _Saint Katherine_." He rose and tried to grab the bottle from him but I blocked him. "Jordan, give it back"-

"No." He stopped and looked down at me, his eyes like dead kelp. Bags surrounded his orbs from lack of sleep and hitting the bottle, his breath wreaked. "Jake, look, there's a reason why I don't hit the bottle like I used too. On base when you're mother is Head Honcho, you can get away with it. Here, when your parents are Major's, it's not so easy. I don't want you to lose what you have going for you over this, or me; so clean up."

"And what if I tell you this bullshit isn't every convincing? After all, you made it clear you don't give a damn." The game he was playing was dumb and overly theatrical. It was no different than if he would threaten to kill himself over losing me, yet I was buying into it. It had been two weeks and I was already breaking for him. Why? I hated seeing him like this; true, but I had bigger things on my plate. School, Jeremy, Major Muffin-ass who had forced me to eat a cranberry muffin this morning, the baby inside me… his baby. I looked back up at him, unsure what to say in fear it would give it away. This was my issue, and I had to take care of it. How, I didn't know yet. But there was a way, if nothing else; I was still in the abortion timeframe. I felt his hand slip into the pocket of my jeans and he moved closer, Bacardi stinging my nose. Why was Jake drinking when my life was _way _worse than his? "Get rid of it, All-Star."

I saw a fountain behind him and walked over to it, emptying the bottle. I threw it away in a trash can next to it, turning back to him. Jake's hand was still attached to my hip and his eye looked down at me, his lip pursed from him biting on it. "What's wrong?"

"Why is it that you're the one that screwed this up yet I feel guilty over it?" I felt my stomach drop as his hand began to quiver and he pulled away. "We need to get back to class."

"Jake, I have a problem." He looked back down at me, his dead eyes a ghost of what I wanted to see. God damn, why did I have to care about him? Why? "It's your problem too."

"H-how?"

"Miss Richmond-Sherwood and Mister Williams, why aren't we in class?" The Principle walked by, her eyes on us like how I assumed she attacked cheesecake turning her Soaps. "Get there. Now."

Jake and I nodded, walking back towards the class as she passed us. When Miss Ho-ho was gone, I turned to him and opened my mouth as my stomach started lurching. I grabbed my mouth and sprinted past him, running to the bathroom. I found the only empty stall and started dropping my breakfast, dinner, lunch… everything back to Thanksgiving Day in it. When I stopped, I tried to stand back up but my knees started shaking and I fell back down.

"R.S., you alright?" I looked back and saw Lax standing behind me with an indifferent look. "Don't try to blame this on me. Syphilis does not make you"- I started wrenching again, feeling dizzier as I went. Suddenly my hips started hurting. I looked down, wondering if I had eaten something bad. Or maybe Major Force-feed had side effects to his methodology. "Jordan, do you need me to get the nurse?"

I was too focused on the pain filling me to be shock by her concerned voice. "I- I don't know."

I held onto my stomach and crawled into a ball, sweating as I saw the girl grab her cell phone and dial. After a few moments, she spoke quickly. "Dad, get to school. NOW!"

I woke up and winced when I saw white walls. I put my arm over my eyes and winced, looking over as someone spoke. Denise and the Major looked up, sighing with relief.

"Oh Jordan!" The woman walked over and hugged me, pulling back to look at me. Her face was etched with worry and her makeup screwed up from crying. "Frank, get a doctor. How are you feeling dear?"

"Groggy… what happened?" Before she could answer, a doctor walked in. He smiled at me, walking over to the bed and pulling a stool up.

"Good morning Jordan. You must be feeling like crap after what you went through. I'm Doctor Randal. How are you feeling?" I shrugged, my eyes still adjusting. "You passed out in the bathroom and one of your classmates called her father, who's a medic here. We ran some tests and you were experiencing chemical imbalance in your thyroid. On top of the fact you're underweight and have a couple of vitamin deficiencies, it's no wonder you passed out so quickly."

"So how is this going to affect the baby?" I asked, not thrilled that I owed Lax something. Denise's eyes widen and the Major went pale, looking at me for two seconds before his eyes dropped and his knuckled clenched, going white.

"Oh honey, you weren't pregnant. We checked and made sure when you started bleeding. That was just some of the side effects of the thyroid malfunctions." You could hear me sigh with relief. It was all hormonal… God bless Mother Nature. The Doctor told me he was going to put me on a crap load of meds, vitamins and a diet that would force me to gain weight healthily. "Your muscle mass isn't an issue on its own, but your FBI is horribly low. Had you been pregnant, you probably would have miscarried from that alone. As it shows with your mothers medical history: three miscarriages because of her bipolar."

"The alcohol was probably more of a reason than that." I muttered so he couldn't hear me. A few minutes later, the Doctor left and Denise followed him to use the restroom and left her husband with me. The tension in the room filled up so much that I thought I was going to be sick again. "When can I get out of here?"

"Soon." His voice was flat and low. The Major rose and walked over to me, hands in his pockets. He looked disgusted. "No more crap or cheek. How long have you been having casual… relations?"

I was so groggy I didn't care if he knew the truth or not. "Three years."

"You been on the pill the entire time," He looked like he was struggling with the words. "But do you have them use- condoms?"

"Most of the time." The Major shook his head, pursing his lips. "Look, I'm not knocked up. Your reputation and honor has been saved."

"_My_ reputation and honor includes that of my children and wife, pregnant teen or base _slut_." His tone was stern and militant. He looked at me, his eyes cold as ice. "If I find out you are screwing around again with anyone, I will pack your things and send you to the nearest convent. I figure I'd honor your mother's religion choice on this one."

"You have to be kid…" My words faded out when I saw his expression harden, amazed that was even possible. "I graduate in two years, Major."

"Well, until you get handed that diploma and leave my custody, you're my responsibility. I will not let your mother's lessons, whatever the hell they were, turn you into her. Starting tomorrow morning, you're under my rules. I don't care what Denise, Jeremy or your grandpa say."

Part of me wanted to fight the Major and his dictator ways, but I was too exhausted to. Hell, after all the drama and emotional roller coasters I had received in the past couple weeks, it actually sounded kind of like a blessing. After living with Bianca, how hard could he really be?


End file.
